Sobreviviendo en tus Brazos
by Miko Fleur
Summary: [Lemon] Un segundo después, todo a su alrededor colapso. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, atrapados en aquella Isla apartada de la mano de Dios. Dos desconocidos con vidas diferentes, pero el mismo objetivo: salir con vida de aquella particular situación. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que ya nada sería igual en sus vidas porque la pasión cambiaría todo.
1. Capitulo 1

**(N/A) Sailor Moon y cia le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción.**

**Prologo**

.

**_Aeropuerto Internacional de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda. 07 de Enero 2016_**

.

Tomo su rostro y beso a su prometido con cariño. Estaba a punto de partir su avión que la llevaría a Sídney para pasar unas agradables vacaciones con su mejor amiga Luna, quien daría a luz en dos meses. Se alejó de Diamante y observó a su padre, quien le sonreía con una expresión que delataba el amor que sentía por su pequeña. Se abrigo en sus protectores brazos, en un prolongado saludo.

-Disfruta de este viaje\- le dijo acariciando su cabellera rubia- Te lo mereces. No has tomando unas vacaciones desde que terminaste tu carrera.

\- Estoy ansiosa por ver a Luna de nuevo…\- le regaló una gran sonrisa.

La voz del alto parlante anunciando su vuelo interrumpió su discurso. Se despidieron deprisa, para que el avión no se retrasara mucho y abordó.

.

Escuchó el anuncio de su vuelo y miró a su novia. Rei, a toda prisa, tomó su rostro y depositó un beso que reflejaba que cuanto lo iba a extrañar. Se separó suavemente de ella y levanto del suelo a Armando, quien lo miraba expectante.

-No tardaré mucho en volver\- le prometió mientras lo abrazaba fuerte- Sólo será una semana.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa de entusiasmo. Rei extendió los brazos para recibir al niño y vio cómo se alejaba veloz ya que había anunciado el último llamado para abordar.

.

**_Avión_**

.

Hacía ya una hora desde que había salido del aeropuerto. Aprecio por la ventanilla como la luna se había ocultado veloz entre un cúmulo muy basto de nubes. Volvió su vista al libro que leía tranquilamente, hasta que comenzaron unas leves turbulencias.

.

Esperaba ansiosa a que la azafata de la clase ejecutiva le trajera el agua mineral que le había solicitado. Se quitó los auriculares de su ipod y dejó la revista que leía de lado, cuando una turbulencia sacudió el avión. Inmediatamente pensó que era algo de rutina, hasta que el movimiento fue cada vez más brusco. Nerviosa, detuvo a la azafata que pasaba por el pasillo para preguntarle qué ocurría. La joven, también estaba notablemente nerviosa y le entregó una bolsa mientras le indicaba que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Obedeció, aún más intranquila y leyó las letras sobre la bolsa que había recibido. _Equipo de supervivencia_.

Después, todo empeoró de repente.

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

.

**_Isla. Pacifico Sur. Día uno_**

.

Cómo llegaron allí, era irrelevante. El problema principal radicaba en que eran dos náufragos, _solos_ en los confines de una solitaria isla en algún lado del océano, pensó Darién.

Ella era una completa desconocida para él, una mujer de la alta sociedad. Por lo que sabía, logró salvarse sólo ella de tripulación de clase alta que viajaba en aquel avión porque la aterrorizada azafata pudo entregarle el equipo de supervivencia únicamente. Él, en cambio, se salvó gracias a que el avión se partió en el agua, dándome un lugar de escape. Las otras personas, aparentemente no fueron tan afortunada como ellos.

Serena ayudó a subir al bote inflable a Darién cuando lo descubrió luchando contra las olas por no ahogarme, aferrado a los desperdicios del destruido avión. Más que de frío, por la terrible tormenta, ella temblaba abrazándose a sí misma por el miedo que sentía ante tal tragedia.

En la mañana, divisaron una isla y remando con sus brazos, llegaron a tierra firme con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda. De esa manera comenzaría la odisea en aquella idílica pero aprisionarte isla, vacía y solitaria.

Darién fue el primero en abandonar las esperanzas de que llegaran a rescatarlos, ya que era bastante extraña la existencia y completa ignorancia de aquella isla en lo que suponía era el mar de Tanzania, y se dedicó a investigar el lugar en busca de refugio mientras Serena aguardaba sentada en la arena decidida a no moverse esperando ayuda. Cuando anocheció, Darién fue a buscarla sólo porque su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. La encontró llorando angustiada abrazándose a sus piernas.

-¿Estas bien?\- consultó a un metro de distancia. Toda aquella situación era extraña. La rubia, quien era una completa desconocida, sería por lo pronto su única compañía. Debían empezar a ser un equipo.

Serena detuvo su llanto de inmediato ya que no le gustaba que los demás la vieran en un momento de completa debilidad. Permaneció en silencio.

-Ven conmigo\- le solicitó suspirando, con voz amable- No es agradable estar solo en medio de la oscuridad.

Notoriamente vencida, aceptó sin decir nada ni dirigirle una mirada pero a él no le importo en absoluto. Caminaron hacia el precario refugio que había logrado construir con hojas de palmera, donde se agazaparon cada uno en su lado e intentar dormir la primera noche en el lugar.

.

**_Isla. Día dos_**

.

Despertó primero, confundido. Cual duro fue darse cuenta que no se trataba de un mal sueño y se encontraba verdaderamente en aquel lugar aislado de toda civilización. Miró hacia su derecha para ver a la rubia durmiendo a su lado. Se encontraba contorsionada en posición fetal, nuevamente abrazando sus piernas.

Sin perder tiempo, decidió inspeccionar el lugar en búsqueda de comida ya que su estómago rugía en protesta. Al ponerse de pie sacudió un poco la molesta arena en sus piernas y comenzó su misión de investigar los alrededores, para saber aunque sea un poco a qué se enfrentaban. La isla era un verdadero paraíso tropical, donde se podía escuchar el canto de los coloridos pájaros que planeaban por la selva. No tardó en encontrar algunas frutas comestibles, como bananas y mangos, que les servirían para sobrevivir por lo pronto.

Cuando regresó, encontró a su compañera caminando por la playa, perdida en sus pensamientos. Decidió no molestarla, ya que se notaba que se encontraba aún en shock profundo. Desde lejos parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, sin relación con el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Sentándose a la sombra de una palmera, probó la primera fruta. No tenía mal sabor, así que continuó comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención. Su mente pensaba en qué estaría sucediendo con su familia, si sabrían ya del accidente y principalmente en Armando. Su hijo tenía seis años y aunque no se había casado con su madre por las exigencias de su carrera profesional, aunque ya vivían juntos ¿Pensarían que estaban muertos cuando descubrieran que faltaban ellos, o los buscarían?

.

Serena decidió regresar al precario refugio, ya harta de pensar en cuánto tardarían en encontrarlos. Su padre y Diamante seguramente moverían cielo y tierra para encontrarla, pero no estaba tan segura que fuese en un tiempo breve ya que debían preparar todo lo necesario para la búsqueda.

Observó a su compañero a lo lejos. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó a su lado. Era un hombre ciertamente callado y por sobre todo muy guapo, destilaba un aire de independencia y autosuficiencia. A diferencia de ella, quien se sentía desprotegida en ese lugar, se mostraba tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

-Dime Darién\- dijo mientras cortaba una banana del racimo- ¿Tú ibas a Sídney o te esperaba alguna escala?

-Solo a Sídney\- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Viaje de negocios.

Decepcionada, advirtió que el pelinegro no tenía intenciones de mantener una charla amena, por lo que decidió desistir de continuar con la conversación. Centró nuevamente la vista en la playa, regresando a sus profundos pensamientos.

.

**_Isla. Día seis_**

.

Tenían ya un lugar donde estar protegidos de la naturaleza. Darién encontró una cueva, entre la playa y la selva, en tanto Serena hacía inútiles esfuerzos por aprender a prender fuego. Se encontraba sumamente frustrada, ya que se sentía más un peso que una ayuda en mantenerse vivos.

Con violencia digna de su impaciencia, tiró a lo lejos las varillas de madera con las que había estado tratando de lograr su objetivo y se fue a caminar por la playa. Se sentía casi desconsolada. Ya habían pasado algunos días y nadie aparecía a rescatarlos.

Distraída en el vaivén del agua turquesa, suspiro. La paciencia nunca había sido su don y comenzaba a desesperarse. Nunca había sufrido ninguna necesidad gracias a su padre y siempre había apreciado el cómodo nivel de vida que había poseído. Jamás había logrado nada trascendental por sí misma, y aunque había terminado su carrera universitaria, no ejercía su profesión de abogada por necesidad económica sino como una mera distracción. Para ser sincera, solo lo había hecho para que su progenitor fuera feliz.

Miró hacía los límites que marcaba el arrecife cuando algo llamó su atención: había un objeto negro entre unas piedras, que oscilaba con ayuda de las olas. Corrió presurosa para que la marea no se lo arrebatará, cayendo de rodillas frente a su destino ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era su bolso negro Hermes Birkin, que había perdido en el accidente! Lo tomó con premura y revisó el contenido, eufórica. La mayor parte de sus cosas estaban absolutamente estropeadas por el agua de mar pero sonrió satisfecha al encontrar lo que buscaba: una cajilla de plata que resguardaba sus cigarrillos y un encendedor. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla ante la felicidad de su descubrimiento, no tanto por los cigarrillos, sino por el elemento con que los encendía. Lo más irónico del caso era que su padre siempre se había quejado de aquel mal hábito, augurando que la llevaría a la tumba. Agradeció mentalmente a Sharon O'Connor por aquella fiesta sin padres a los quince años donde había adquirido aquel mal hábito y corrió al campamento sin poder ocultar su inmensa alegría.

Darién, quien había ido nuevamente a las cercanías de la selva en busca de comida, entró distraído a la cueva esperando encontrar a la rubia pero se sorprendió al descubrir el lugar vacío. Dejó la fruta en un costado y salió del lugar en su búsqueda. Aquella hermosa rubia era demasiado impulsiva a veces y aunque nunca lo confesaría, no quería estar sólo ya que sentía que su cordura y serenidad dependía de ello.

Se sintió aliviado cuando la vio corriendo descalza por la arena, en un andar bastante torpe, se dijo mentalmente mientras reía un poco. Nunca podía ir más lejos que la playa, ya que había llevado zapatos de taco alto en el momento del accidente, los cuales terminó perdiendo durante la tormenta. Él, en cambio, tenía aún sus cómodas zapatillas deportivas que le permitían llegar más lejos en el sinuoso terreno.

Se percató que llevaba algo en sus manos pero fue súbitamente distraído cuando su compañera impulsivamente saltó sobre él en un gran abrazo, sorprendiéndolo. De no ser por su fuerza, habrían caído seguramente sobre la arena. La sostuvo desde su estrecha cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con fuerza.

-Darién\- exclamó eufórica y agitada contra la unión de su hombro y cuello.

Darién sonrió aún más. Debía admitir que había logrado dar un buen salto, ya que le sacaba fácilmente quince centímetros de altura.

Serena se separó un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa pero inmediatamente se percató de su impulsividad y se soltó del cuello del pelinegro, intimidada por su hermosa mirada zafiro y el vibrante calor de su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que llevaba el pecho descubierto, exhibiendo sus trabajados músculos.

-Mira lo que encontré\- dijo apresuradamente entregándole el encendedor, con las mejillas sonrojadas- Ahora podremos hacer fuego, más rápido y seguro. Podré encargarme de eso y no ser una completa inútil.

-Serena\- le sonrió cansado mirando el objeto- No eres una inútil, pequeña. Yo estoy acostumbrado a los trabajos pesados, por ello las cosas me resultan un poco más sencillas ¿Eso es una cartera?

-Si…\- miro extrañada su mano- Es mi Birkin. La extravié durante el accidente, pero la encontré entre…

-¿Me la prestas?\- consultó con prisa.

-Si\- respondió confundía.

Lo observó atentamente mientras sacar una navaja suiza de su bolsillo, con la que se habían facilitado muchas veces, y contempló horrorizada cómo comenzó a cortarla. Serena soltó una exclamación, horrorizada, pero no lo detuvo.

-Con esto, podremos juntar agua de lluvia aún mejor que con aquellas hojas\- le sonrió mientras ella lo observaba con molestia- ¿Qué?

-Era una cartera de edición limitada que vale 120.000 dólares.

-No la necesitarás aquí\- le aseguró soltando una risa, observando lo que quedaba de aquel suntuoso objeto- ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió con un suspiro y caminaron juntos hacia la cueva. Una vez en ella, se dispusieron a comer nuevamente fruta. Darién le aseguró que gracias a su descubrimiento del encendedor, ahora podría intentar cazar algunos peces y cocinarlos, ya que no podían solamente sobrevivir con una alimentación tan limitada.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de supervivencia?\- consultó Serena, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a tallar una larga vara de madera.

-Mi padre amaba acampar e ir de pesca\- le explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica- Quiero enseñarle todo a Armando cuando sea mayor.

-¿Quién es Armando?\- interrogó curiosa, acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

Hasta ese momento, ninguno había hablado de sus vidas antes del accidente. Mucho de eso se debía a que habían estado concentrados en sobrevivir y hablar de esos temas era un tanto doloroso.

-Mi hijo\- explicó sacando de su pantalón su billetera.

Serena tomó la billetera de cuero que él le ofrecía para ver una hermosa foto de una pelinegra junto a un hermoso niño de no más de seis años. Sin duda alguna, había heredado gran parte de sus facciones.

-Es precioso\- sonrió ligeramente mientras se lo devolvía.

-¿Tienes hijos?\- consultó mientras continuaba dándole forma con la navaja al extremo de una vara.

-No, aún no\- suspiró mirando el sol que entraba levemente por el comienzo de la cueva.

-Pero veo que estás prometida.

Serena observó la costosa sortija que adornaba su dedo anular. Diamante odiaba las cosas sencillas y aquel lujoso anillo era la evidencia de sus gustos. Cómo hijo del socio de su padre, pertenecía al mismo círculo que el de Serena y se conocían desde niños.

-Sí, hace poco\- admitió con la vista aún en la sortija.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Eran dos completos extraños que no sabían cómo mantener una conversación por más de cinco minutos, pensó nuevamente frustrada Serena.

-¿Por qué viajaste?\- consultó. Si quería permanecer lúcida en aquella travesía, necesitaba que mínimamente se conocieran un poco.

-Viaje de negocios\- explicó dejando aquella vara, para a continuación tomar una nueva- Jugué durante muchos años profesionalmente al rugby ¿Conoces algo del tema?

-Para ser sincera, nada en absoluto\- suspiro resignada al no encontrar puntos en común- Pero mi padre es un fanático.

-El año pasado me retiré definitivamente, quería más tiempo con mi hijo- admitió aún sin desconcentrarse de su tarea- Iba a Sídney para escuchar una propuesta para entrenar a un equipo de competencia internacional.

-Me parece muy lindo de tu parte que hagas eso por tu hijo\- le sonrió sinceramente.

-Sí, muchos no lo comprendieron. Estaba en mí mejor momento\- río un poco al pensar en ello y la miró por primera vez- ¿Y tú?

-Mi mejor amiga se fue a Sídney cuando nos graduamos y está próxima a dar a luz. Quería pasar una temporada con ella y su marido.

-Es muy bueno de tu parte querer ir a ayudarle.

-No creo ser de mucha ayuda, a decir verdad- admitió soltando una pequeña risa de resignación- Me ha hecho mucha falta en este tiempo.

Darién estudió su rostro por unos momentos. Era evidente que Serena tenía grande problemas de autoestima en cuanto a sus capacidades, posiblemente debido a que era consciente que nunca había pasado necesidades.

-Creo que debemos comenzar a planificar cómo afrontaremos esta situación\- decretó con convicción- Esta cueva es buena por ahora, pero necesitamos construir un sitio donde estar más cómodos hasta que nos encuentren.

-Me parece una buena idea, aunque no veo como podré ayudarte en eso\- admitió.

-Me ayudarás recolectando hojas de las palmeras más cercanas. Las trenzaremos para así tener como sostener la madera que buscaré en la selva. También será importante averiguar si contamos con alguna fuente de agua dulce.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso- sonrió Serena, agradecida de que Darién encontrar una manera de que ella también ayudara.

.

**_Isla. Día treinta_**

.

El sol caía sobre la playa cuando Serena decidió regresar a la choza para comenzar a preparar el fuego. Luego de días trabajando codo a codo, habían logrado levantar un _hogar_ que asemejaba la forma de un _bungalow_ lo suficientemente resistente para soportar las lluvias tropicales que azotaban la isla cada tanto.

Darién aún no había regresado de su exploración de días atrás, intentado saber que más había dentro de aquella isla. Habían encontrado por fortuna un curso de agua dulce que provenía del Interior de la selva que desembocaba en el mar a medio kilómetro de distancia, pero el pelinegro no se conformaba con aquel descubrimiento. Quería saber además si en aquella olvidada isla existían pobladores salvajes de los cuales debían tener precaución.

Ante su ausencia y aquella soledad, se sentía agradecida de no tener que estar encerrada en aquel lugar completamente sola. Con el pasar de los días, Darién le había enseñado muchos de sus trucos para poder mantenerse en buenas condiciones, antes de su partida exploratoria. Además, habían logrado recuperar algunos objetos del mar, como la balsa que los había traído, la cual les permitió hacer más resistente el techo de la choza, hasta incluso algún bolso extraviado por la tripulación.

Una vez listo el fuego, Serena tomó el único pez que había conseguido pescar aquel día. No era realmente buena en aquel arte pero no le sorprendía. En lo que si era buena era en recolectar agua y frutas, una vez que sus delicados pies se habían acostumbrado a caminar por el sinuoso terreno de la selva y había recordado momentos de su infancia trepando árboles. Nunca se alejaba demasiado y era muy cuidadosa de mantenerse alejada de los insectos de apariencia venenosa o alguna serpiente ocasional.

Deshizo la trenza que sostenía su largo cabello rubio para liberar la ligera tensión y suspiro, perdida en el vaivén de las llamas. Aquella noche caía calurosa pero no podía darse el lujo de permanecer en la oscuridad que tanto miedo le daba. Decidió quitarse la camisa de seda, ya arruinada por todo el uso que le había dado, y los vestigios de la pollera negra, para estar en ropa interior. No contaba con más prendas ya que su valija se había perdido irremediable en el accidente ¡Cómo desearía tener uno de sus veraniegos vestidos de seda ligera!

Camino a la entrada de la choza, buscando alivio a su calor pero no corría nada de viento. El agua cristalina de la playa se mostraba quieta, reflejando la luna casi llena. Vencida por su malestar, decidió desobedecer a Darién y bañarse de noche para tratar de sentirse un poco mejor.

.

La isla no era para nada lo que había imaginado. Era más grande, aunque no tanto como para ser notada. No había encontrado nada nuevo y confirmó que el lugar donde estaban era el que contaba con más recursos, por lo que no sería conveniente moverse. Y por fortuna no compartían la isla con alguna comunidad indígena. En cuanto a si los encontrarían, seguía siendo un gran misterio. Aunque logró llegar a la zona más elevada, no se veían otras islas, por lo que estaban totalmente aislados.

Cuando logró retornar al refugio, dejó distraídamente en la arena lo que había recolectado y entró a la construcción pero la encontró vacía. Una pequeña fogata resplandecía encendida pero no había rastros de Serena, lo que lo sorprendió ya que no solía alejarse una vez caída la noche. Preocupado, corrió a la playa ¿estaría en peligro? Aquel pensamiento lo llenó de pánico. Durante los días lejos de ella, había confirmado el abrumador sentimiento de soledad, que en aquellas circunstancias era realmente insoportable. La rubia era su cable a tierra, protegerla era la manera de mantenerse cuerdo y esperanzado en que podrían salir con vida de aquella situación de película, aun cuando cada día era más difícil.

Suspiro con alivio cuando la descubrió bañándose en el mar. Permanecía quieta, mirando el cielo estrellado, con su largo cabello rubio pegado a su espalda. Su piel descubierta resplandecía bajo el reflejo de la luna, siguiendo el contorno de su curvilíneo y generoso cuerpo.

-Serena\- la llamó suavemente para no asustarla.

La rubia se giró sobre sí misma y le devolvió una sonrisa resplandeciente que revelaba que ella también había sufrido con su ausencia. Rápidamente salió del mar corriendo para recibirlo. Fue entonces cuando fue consciente que ella sólo llevaba ropa interior. Después de un mes de rigurosa abstinencia, no pudo desviar su mirada de sus abundantes senos cubiertos con aquel desgastado sostén y su movimiento al avanzar.

-¡Darién!\- exclamó feliz abrazándolo como bienvenida.

La abrazó fuertemente en respuesta a su recibimiento, aun cuando el roce y el contraste de temperatura de sus pieles lo hicieran estremecer. Aquella mujer parecía no darse cuenta de lo atractiva que era y lo que generaba en él. Muchas veces cuando habían dormido en la cueva, ella terminaba pegándose a su cuerpo en búsqueda de compañía, entrelazando sus piernas sensualmente. Por esa razón, le había construido una cama para que durmiera sola.

-¿No te dije que no nadaras de noche? Es peligroso y estabas sola\- dijo tratando de ocultar su turbación tras el enojo.

-Lo siento\- se disculpó aún sonriente, sin perturbarse- La noche es muy calurosa y necesitaba refrescarme un poco ¿Cómo te fue en la excursión? ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

-No, estamos en el mejor lugar\- le aseguró aún sin soltarla. Por mucho que sabía que debía mantener distancia, le costaba terriblemente cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes. Lo más importante es que volviste\- sentenció alegre- ¿Tienes hambre?

Darién trago costosamente ante la pregunta. _De ti_, admitió su mente mientras su ahora endurecido miembro palpitaba en consecuencia. Serena, quien estaba completamente pegada a él, se sorprendió al sentirlo contra su vientre y lo miró fijamente. El pelinegro la soltó de un rápido movimiento, sin devolverle la mirada.

-Creo que iré primero al mar. Tienes razón, el calor es insoportable.

-De acuerdo\- susurro mientras él se alejaba para sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas.

Confundida por lo que se le revelaba, Serena observó a su compañero. Darién siempre le había parecido un hombre sorprendente atractivo pero pensó que ella no causaba el mismo efecto ya que nunca lo había evidenciado. Era un caballero que siempre la había tratado con la delicadeza de una rosa, por lo que pensó que solo generaba en él una tierna familiaridad.

No obstante, ella si lo había apreciado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de apreciar su cuerpo expuesto. Aun cuando se había sentido mal por el recuerdo de su prometido, no había podido evitar admirar con deseo cuando Darién pescaba con torso descubierto mientras usaba su camiseta para proteger su cabeza del ardiente sol. Su cuerpo reflejaba que había sido un deportista de elite, digno modelo de alguna estatua renacentista. Lo único que le había impedido buscarlo en sus momentos de mayor debilidad había sido el recuerdo de aquella hermosísima mujer de cabellera negra sosteniendo a su hijo. Nunca había sentido atracción por un hombre con familia y aquel sentimiento la llenaba ciertamente de culpa.

Lo vio salir del mar, como si de una visión se tratara y no pudo evitar que sus pechos se endurecieran de la excitación, por lo que cruzó sus brazos para que él no lo notara.

-¿Vamos?\- consultó cuando estuvo frente a ella, prácticamente sin mirarla.

Serena asintió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, dejándolo atrás. Darién maldijo casi inaudible, hechizado por el vaivén sus caderas y sus redondos glúteos. Lo que el agua de mar había calmado por unos momentos, ella había anulado en unos segundos.

.

No podía dormir y aquella vez no era culpa del calor. El recuerdo de aquel encuentro en la playa aún perturbaba los pensamientos de Serena. Aquella noche lo había contemplado mientras dormía, hipnotizada por el vaivén de su esculpido torso y las líneas de su cadera hacia donde terminaba su abdomen. Cansada de pelear con su mente, estudió nuevamente a su compañero, quien ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Intentando no hacer ruido y guiada por la agonizante fogata, decidió ir a la playa. El amanecer estaba próximo, lo sabía ya que había logrado aprender a entender el cielo y su comportamiento. Una vez sola, se sentó en la arena húmeda mientras el mar acariciaba sus pies en un rítmico vaivén. No muy lejos estaba el cartel de rocas en señal de auxilio que había improvisado los primeros días. Suspiro sintiendo que cada vez era más difícil que los estuvieran buscando.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?\- escuchó a su espalda.

-No podía dormir\- admitió abrazando sus piernas.

Darién tomó asiento a su lado mirando también el horizonte que comenzaba a tornarse de hermosos tonos rosados, anunciando la próxima salida del sol.

-No te preocupes, nos encontrarán\- le aseguró, pero su tono de voz no era muy convincente.

-Debemos dejar de hacernos esperanzas\- propuso la rubia riendo con incredulidad y decepción- Es más doloroso.

-No tengo opciones. Necesito ver a mi hijo\- suspiro cansado, peinando su cabello ya más crecido hacía atrás.

El silencio se formó entre ambos, levantando una barrera invisible entre ellos. Serena no se encontraba fuerte como para consolar a Darién en aquel momento.

-Iré a buscar que comer\- sentenció la rubia poniéndose de pie, para dejarlo sólo en aquel lugar.

.

**_Isla. Día cuarenta y cinco_**

.

Después de aquella conversación en la playa, ambos se habían distanciado. Hablaban lo justo y necesario, sumidos ambos en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Los roles se habían invertido considerablemente: Serena se limitaba a sobrevivir y Darién guardaba esperanzas en que pronto los sacarían de allí.

Trepada en un árbol, la rubia observaba a Darién cazar en el mar. Si algo debía agradecer a estar en aquella isla era haber fortalecido su confianza en sí misma. Ya no lloraba por la frustración y había decidido aprender nuevas cosas para ser lo más independiente posible.

Suspiro mirando a su compañero extender la red que habían fabricado con algunas lianas y algas, articulando su impresionante musculatura. La frustración sexual era cada día más grande, aun cuando ellos habían fabricado aquella barrera invisible para evitar caer en la tentación. Quizás parte de la culpa de aquella tensión radicaba en que ya ninguno de los dos intentaba ocultar demasiado sus cuerpos. Con la arruinada ropa que tenían habían intentado crear prendas más cómodas, pero como resultado tapaban prácticamente lo justo y necesario para no estar desnudos.

Cansada de esconderse, Serena descendió del árbol con lo recolectado y se dirigió hacia la choza. La tarde comenzaba a morir y debía preparar la fogata. Una vez que Darién regresó con la pesca del día, decidió ir a bañarse un poco. Se quitó la ropa a la orilla del mar, para así evitar que el agua salada la siguiera royendo y entró sin demoras.

Nado para tratar de descansar su dolorido cuerpo hasta el área donde comenzaban a romper las olas y de regreso. El mar aquel día estaba más agitado que de costumbre por la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior pero los años de competencia de natación en el instituto le habían servido, pensó con burla.

-Serena.

Escuchó el llamado de Darién que anunciaba que la cena estaba lista pero lo que le sorprendió fue que el pelinegro no la esperaba en la orilla como de costumbre, sino que estaba a sólo un metro de donde nadaba.

-Estaba por salir\- le informó, aún con el agua protegiendo su desnudez.

-Creí que ya habíamos acordado que no te alejaría mucho nadando\- la censuró molesto. La tensión en su cuerpo era evidente.

-No seas tan exagerado, Darién. Sólo me aleje un poco\- respondió irritada por su tono autoritario- No es para tanto.

-El mar está más agitado de lo común\- objetó aún más molesto por su respuesta, acercándose.

-Lo sé, no soy una estúpida\- contraatacó, esquivándolo para dirigirse a la playa, ya sin importarle que la viera desnuda.

Darién la siguió velozmente y sin permitir que se escapara, la tomó del brazo evitando que lo dejara nuevamente hablando solo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Serena?\- interrogó seriamente.

-¡Estoy harta que me controles!\- exclamó soltándose de su agarre y haciéndole frente- Ya se cuidarme sola. Deja de preocuparte por mí. 

-¿Te das cuenta lo estúpido que suena lo que dices? ¿Que no me preocupe?

Sin previo aviso, Darién la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso de una manera urgente y feroz, sin pedir permiso. Serena tardó unos segundos en salir de su sorpresa para corresponder con desesperada demanda a aquel beso, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Pegó sus torsos logrando una agradable sensación al percibir su miembro duro y listo contra su cuerpo, descubriendo que estaba tan desnudo como ella. Envolvió sus largas piernas en su cintura mientras Darién acariciaba con fuerza su espalda y su trasero, pegándola aún más contra él.

Serena fue consciente del cambio de gravedad cuando él los retiró del agua y la agradable sensación de la tibia arena recibiéndolos. El peso de su duro cuerpo era exquisito y ninguno de los dos pensaba con coherencia lo que hacían. El deseo acumulado y la necesidad animal era la que gobernaba ahora sus acciones.

La rubia jadeó deseosa al sentir como él separaba sus cuerpos para tallar su miembro contra su centro ya húmedo y soltó un grito de agitación cuando sintió como comenzaba a invadirla por completo. Enredó sus piernas entre las suyas y aferrándose a su espalda lo apremió a que la tomara con fuerza al compás de sus escandalosos gemidos.

Darién gruñía mientras besaba su cuello y sus pechos, siendo guiado por su más básica necesidad de devorarla y cumplir de una buena vez lo que su cuerpo le suplicaba hacía días. La penetró con fuerza, volviendo a su boca como un sediento. Serena disfrutaba de aquel asalto con una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces. Darién se acoplaba a su cuerpo con una perfección que jamás había vivido, llenándola de una inmensa satisfacción que era imposible de describir, embistiéndola con firmeza. Aquel encuentro no tenía nada que ver con la ternura, sino con la fogosidad de dos personas desesperadas por sentirse.

Serena fue consciente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, haciéndola soltar un grito agónico mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello medianoche para sostenerse. Darién, por su parte, continuó embistiendo con contundencia hasta lograr el ansiado orgasmo, liberándose plenamente dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones revolucionadas evidenciaban la intensidad del acto mientras sus miradas estudiaban al otro en búsqueda de respuestas. Ninguno podía negar que habían disfrutado del encuentro sin arrepentimientos, que habían aceptado el llamado animal sin tapujos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?\- decidió romper el silencio, con una voz tan ronca que estremeció nuevamente a la rubia.

Ella sólo pudo atinar a asentir con su rostro, aún anclada en esos profundos ojos zafiro que la estudiaban.

Sabiendo que no podía alargar aún más el momento, Darién abandonó su interior para recostarse sobre la arena a su lado. Podía sentir como la tensión acumulada por tantos días había sido por fin expulsada de su cuerpo pero su mente no dejaba de maquinar sobre su arrebato. Serena no se había negado, no obstante aún no podía determinar cómo aquel acto había afectado a su relación, ni siquiera cómo se sentía él al respecto.

La rubia, quien miraba las estrellas con atención, decidió que de los dos era Darién el que más perdía con aquel accionar. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que no sentía remordimiento alguno. Incorporándose con delicadeza y sin mirarlo aún, regreso al mar para limpiar su cuerpo.

Darién, apoyándose en sus brazos, la observó bañar su cuerpo con tranquilidad y fue consciente de su descaro al salir, exhibiendo su desnudez con impunidad para regresar a la choza. Volvió a recostarse sobre la arena, meditó nuevamente en búsqueda de arrepentimientos e imito su accionar.

.

**_Isla. Día cincuenta_**

.

Darién apretó los dientes, tenso. Desde su encuentro en la playa, Serena continuaba ignorándolo. No obstante, se mostraba aún más descarada con respecto a sus acciones transgresoras y a su desnudez. El pelinegro estaba absolutamente convencido de que todo ello era a propósito. Lo que no sabía distinguir era si su comportamiento se debía a un castigo o a una incitación.

Debía admitir que su carácter se había fortalecido ante la adversidad y que su cuerpo se había perfeccionado ante el esfuerzo físico. Su estilizado cuerpo se veía ahora aún más sensual con aquel tono dorado que había adquirido su piel.

No habían tocado el tema, pero era difícil si tenía en cuenta que prácticamente no se hablaban, a menos que fuera para discutir. Ella permanecía siempre haciendo algo, lejos de su alcance.

Aquella noche lluviosa, sentada en su improvisada cama, Serena peinaba su largo cabello dándole la espalda. Sentado a una saludable distancia, Darién se encontraba tallando un trozo de madera con su navaja, sin quitar la vista de ella. Se encontraba dividido entre solucionar las cosas y volver a tomarla.

Por su parte, Serena podía sentir la penetrante mirada azul del pelinegro sobre su cuerpo y la tangible tensión del ambiente que se reflejaba en su contraído pero hermoso rostro. Lo deseaba tan dolorosamente, aunque sabía que todo lo que sentía no era meramente sexual. Deseaba que dejarán de lado todo con respecto al mundo exterior y vivieran el momento, ya que no sabían si saldrían con vida de aquella odisea. Suspiro dolida, ya que sabía que Darién jamás podría hacer ello sabiendo que su hijo lo esperaba. Y con ese pensamiento, se sintió el peor ser de la faz de la tierra.

-Serena…\- escuchó su voz grave detrás de ella.

No se había percatado en qué momento había acordado la distancia, para quedar sentado a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió como era apresada entre sus fuertes brazos, siendo obligada a pegarse contra su pecho, ahora sentada en su regazo.

Darién apoyo su quijada sobre su hombro desnudo e inspiró profundamente para llenarse de fuerzas antes de retomar la palabra, agradecido de que Serena no se estaba resistiendo a su agarre.

-Necesito estar bien contigo, pequeña\- le aseguró con pesadez- Dime que necesitas y lo haré.

Transcurrió un tenso silencio, tan largo que Darién pensó que no obtendría una respuesta. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido contra el suyo, hasta que tomo aire pesadamente y escuchó su voz quebrada.

-Necesito una razón para no enloquecer, algo que me mantenga con vida\- sentenció mientras su cuerpo se encogía con derrota, comprendiendo que de nada servía mentir- Y no puedo pedirte eso Darién… tú si tienes un motivo para prevalecer. Tienes una familia a la cual volver.

Darién aguardo pacientemente a que continuara, pero comprendió pronto que la rubia había dicho en pocas palabras todo lo que necesitaba expresar. Percibió la soledad que la azotaba y su elección de vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

-Lo que tú no comprendes, es que no lo lograré sin ti\- le explicó suavemente, acariciando la piel de su plano abdomen- Te necesito tan egoístamente como tú me lo pides. He sobrevivido todo este tiempo solamente porque estabas tú mi lado.

Cerrando los ojos, Serena recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazo sus fuertes brazos, en una suave súplica de que no la soltara.

-Dime que necesitas\- susurró contra la piel de su hombro.

-Que seas mío mientras estemos aquí\- solicitó, comprendiendo que aquella petición sería, de alguna manera extraña, su salvación y perdición.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro recorrió con sus manos su suave cuerpo haciéndola soltar sofocados jadeos. Besó su cuello con lentitud mientras sus manos se anclaban en sus redondas caderas. Impaciente, la hizo girar para encontrar sus labios, que lo recibieron con ansias.

Serena tiró de su cuello para sentir aún más su cuerpo, necesitando apreciar el roce de sus pieles con desesperación. Se enredó con movimientos torpes alrededor de su figura, sintiendo como su dura erección presionaba contra su ya húmedo centro.

Con prisa, Darién removió sus precarias vestiduras sorteando el corto camino que lo separaba de su divina desnudez mientras ella tomaba su palpitante miembro entre sus manos para guiarlo rápidamente a su feminidad. Cuando por fin estuvieron completamente unidos, soltaron un gemido de plenitud. A diferencia del abrazador sexo en la playa, aquel encuentro se volvió lento y decadente, como si el tiempo les perteneciera y nada podía ser más importante que ello. Así, medio vestidos y sin prisas, Darién guio con sus fuertes manos a Serena para que tomara lo que tanto habían querido los dos.

La rubia comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, necesitada de volver aún más intenso aquel asalto. Sentir las manos del pelinegro en sus glúteos, subiendo y bajando le permitían recibirlo aún mejor dentro de sí. Nunca había sido una mujer extremadamente sexual, pero aquel hermoso y atento hombre lograba llevarla hasta sus propios límites. Lo necesitaba y él a ella.

Darién gruñía mientras besaba sus senos con hambre. Su aterciopelado centro lo apretaba tan estrechamente, que lo hacía sentirse primitivo y pleno. Miro su rostro sonrosado, sus lagunas turquesas, sus labios hinchados y jadeantes. La necesitaba con locura y no había vuelta atrás: Ella sería suya mientras estuvieran allí.

Empujó aún más por sus caderas haciéndola llegar aún más profundo, si es que eso era posible. En pocas embestidas, Serena se entregó al torrente que la llevó a la gloria, notablemente agitada. Darién la admiró aún más excitado mientras tomaba sus caderas para continuar moviéndola para alcanzar su propia liberación. Serena se dejó apoyar sobre su torso, jadeando junto a su oído en consecuencia del movimiento. Aquella simple acción lo llevó hasta el límite, vaciando su simiente dentro de ella con placer.

Cuando sintió que todo había acabado, los acomodó a ambos sobre aquel lecho, sosteniéndola en un posesivo abrazo. Acarició sus cabellos dorados, quitando los mechones rebeldes de su perfecto rostro mientras ella acariciaba con parsimonia su torso, en un toque tan delicado como el de una rosa. Fue consciente en el momento en que ella se entregó al mundo de los sueños, mientras él apreciaba su aroma y la acompañaba a los pocos minutos al mismo lugar.

.

**_Isla. Día cincuenta y uno_**

.

Sentada fuera de la choza y mientras tejía hojas de palmera para reforzar el techo después de la tormenta, Serena observaba como Darién cazaba en el mar. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien su comportamiento, se sentía por primera vez en paz consigo misma desde que habían llegado. Había despertado plena entre los brazos del pelinegro y ambos se habían regalado una sonrisa relajada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Decidió que era momento de encender una fogata para así tener todo listo para cuando Darién terminara con su tarea. Sin ayuda del encendedor que había usado en el pasado, prendió el fuego sin dificultades. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar cómo le había costado en el pasado aquella tarea.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?\- consultó el pelinegro a su lado, dejando los peces sobre unas hojas, sonriéndole.

-Pensaba en lo mucho que he aprendido en este tiempo\- se encogió de hombros, observando cómo su compañero colocaba la caza para que el fuego comenzará a asarlos.

Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto para la cocción, Darién se colocó detrás de Serena para atraerla a sus brazos. La rubia no se resistió, sonriéndole aún más mientras acomodaba detrás de su rostro con dulzura su ahora más largo y rebelde cabello. Se miraron en silencio, buscando sólo el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Más tarde iré a buscar más agua del río\- le informó Serena dirigiendo su mirada a las olas más allá del arrecife.

Sintió las manos de Darién sobre las suyas. Bajo la mirada para ver que movía con sutileza el anillo de compromiso que aún llevaba en su dedo anular. Con lentitud, el pelinegro lo quitó de su lugar para sostenerlo a la altura de su vista.

-¿Por qué aún lo usas?\- consultó en tono neutro.

-¿Debería dejar de hacerlo?\- miró sus hermosos zafiros, tratando de leer su pensamiento.

Devolviéndole la mirada, descendió a sus labios para besarlos con suavidad. Aunque el toque era lento y sutil, Serena sintió como un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo, encendiendo la llama de la excitación entre sus piernas.

-No me importa en absoluto\- le aseguró Serena con los ojos cerrados, rozando sus labios a cada palabra- Haz con él lo que tú quieras.

-¿Y contigo?\- consultó acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre.

-También\- sentenció sonriendo levemente.

Darién tiro sin siquiera mirar el anillo lejos de ellos para poder estrechar a la rubia y devorar sus labios con pasión. Serena correspondió ansiosa, sin comprender porque su cuerpo se mostraba tan insaciable hacía su toque. Se desvistieron con celeridad para amarse una vez más, acunados por la sombra de las palmeras.

.

**_Isla. Día ochenta y cinco_**

.

Cada día que pasaba, la rutina se establecía en ellos como la normalidad. Poco recordaban ya del ajetreado mundo del que venían y trataban siempre de hacer juntos las cosas. Serena sonrió mientras observaba a Darién, quien tallaba un pedazo de madera en una esquina de la choza en tanto ella peinaba su largo cabello. Entre ambos ahora reinaba una amistad cómplice que solo se veía opacada por la pasión desbordada que experimentaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el pelinegro descubrió su mirada atenta.

-¿Qué tanto miras?\- la cuestionó sonriendo, mientras dejaba de lado lo que había estado haciendo.

-Te ha crecido mucho el cabello\- apunto dándole una expresión seria, para luego sonreír- Creo que te queda bien.

-No te olvides de mí barba\- señalo pasando su mano por su oscurecida quijada.

-También me gusta. Te hace ver más primitivo\- dicho esto, comenzó gatear hacia él, suprimiendo la distancia que hacia entre ambos- Aunque podría ser más tupida si no te la afeitaras con la navaja cada tanto.

Antes de que terminara de suprimir el especio que los separaba, Darién la sorprendió con un movimiento rápido, tomándola de los brazos y depositándola sobre él. Sin perder tiempo, devoró sus labios con hambre apasionada dejándola pronto sin aliento.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, me siento más primitivo\- sentenció depositando ardientes besos por su cuello hasta el principio de sus senos.

-Siempre tengo la razón\- rio Serena mientras sus manos descendían por su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo.

Darién despertaba en ella una sexualidad que jamás había vivido. Diamante no había sido su primer amante, pero ninguno en su lista lograba ni rozarle los talones. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como un volcán contenido por mil años. Nunca había sido así de descarada y atrevida, pero entre sus brazos, aquello parecía lo más natural del mundo.

-Hazme sentir salvaje\- le ordenó mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo, quedando ella completamente sobre él.

Sin necesidad de mayores prólogos, la rubia se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba dejando sin vergüenza su cuerpo al denudo. Inmediatamente, Darién atendió sus senos con maestría mientras Serena ahora se dedicaba a quitar las ropas de él. No tardaron demasiado en consumar la unión, ansiosos como siempre de fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Serena jadeaba marcando el ritmo de aquel abrazante acto mientras el pelinegro sonreía complacido por el vaivén celestial de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus grandes manos marcaban el compás sin dificultades, disfrutando enormemente de cada espasmo del cuerpo de la rubia. No obstante, no paso mucho tiempo para que Darién quisiera marcar el ritmo de aquel asalto por lo que los hizo rodar para quedarse completamente con el control de la situación.

Serena no renegó de aquello, extremadamente excitada por la fiereza de su mirada y los gruñidos guturales que nacían de lo más profundo de su garganta. Anclando sus manos en su espalda, curvo su cuerpo en una invitación abierta a que aumentara aún más sus estocadas.

Tan súbitamente como había empezado aquel encuentro, ambos culminaron al unísono ante los desenfrenados movimientos que ambos impulsaban. Cansados y zaceados, se acariciaron con ternura mientras sus labios se encontraban en suaves besos que contrastaban notoriamente con su arrebato. Sin duda alguna, a la rubia le encantaba sentir ese contrastaste entre rudeza y ternura.

Absolutamente relajada lo admiro con intensidad, sintiéndose plena contra su duro cuerpo. Acarició su anatomía como si de terciopelo se tratara y fue consciente cuando nuevamente su miembro comenzaba a despertar. Le sonrió con descarada seguridad, besándolo con pasión, invitándolo a que la tomara por segunda vez… o cuantas fuera necesario.

.

**_Isla. Día ochenta y seis_**

.

Abrió los ojos ante un nuevo día, suspirando relajado gracias a la buena noche de descanso. Sintió que estaba solo en la cama, por lo que buscó a Serena rápidamente con la mirada pero no encontró rastro alguno de la rubia. Perezosamente, estiró sus aun adormecidos músculos y apreció el sol del amanecer que invadía la choza. Afuera se podía oír el suave oleaje de una mañana normal después de una noche tranquila.

Una vez en la puerta, busco nuevamente con la mirada. No muy a lo lejos, Serena observaba algo detenidamente. Suprimió tranquilamente la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo por la espalda, para depositar algunos besos en su cuello. En ese momento, fue consiente de la extraña rigidez que gobernaba su cuerpo. Alzo la vista hacia el océano y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un barco navegaba a poca distancia.


	2. Capitulo 2

(N/A) Sailor Moon y cia le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción.

Capítulo II

.

Civilización. Día dos

.

Serena miró con extrañeza su departamento perfectamente amueblado. Aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por años le resultaba un sitio desconocido y solitario. Después de la agitación que había sido su llegada, con los medios de comunicación exaltados ante el retorno de la hija perdida del empresario hotelero Wilson y el famoso ex-jugador de rugby profesional, pensó que aquel lugar sería el más adecuado. Su padre había estado reticente, seguramente agobiado de dejarla ir de nuevo, pero ella amorosamente le explicó que necesitaba un poco de espacio y que aquella misma noche lo recibiría gustosa para que cenaran. Como buen padre que era, Kenji comprendió las necesidades de su hija y las antepuso a las suyas. Sin embargo, no era la soledad física lo que angustiaba a Serena, sino el que Darién no estuviera allí con ella.

Verlo abrazar con desesperación a su pequeño hijo, había sido como un huracán golpeándola. Había estado extasiada de apreciar su inmensa felicidad, pero ver a aquella pelinegra compartiendo aquel reencuentro, entre sus brazos y besándolo con júbilo, había destrozado su corazón. No pudo evitar llorar, aún entre los brazos de su padre, viendo esa escena. Al oír el consuelo de su progenitor, le aseguró que eran lágrimas de emoción y le solicitó que se fueran de aquel lugar repleto de gente, ya que se sentía un tanto asfixiada. Y así, se fue sin despedirse del hombre al que amaba.

.

Darién permanecía recostado en la cama de Armando, con su pequeño dormido en sus brazos. Acarició sus cabellos negros con devoción, agradecido de cada respiración tranquila. El niño de seis años no se había querido separar en ningún instante de su lado, de alguna manera temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento. No había sabido del accidente, su madre no había tenido el corazón para decírselo por lo que había decidido decirle una mentira blanca: que su padre se había quedado trabajando en el extranjero. Sólo fue conciencie de todo lo ocurrido ante el ajetreo de las personas que los habían recibido.

Con delicadeza, se apartó de él ya que deseaba darse un baño. Rei le sonreía, apoyada en la puerta, admirando la escena y le tomo la mano para que ambos abandonaran la habitación.

-¿Quieres que prepare un poco de café?\- consultó con voz suave, aun sosteniendo su mano con tibieza.

-Primero deseaba tomar un baño\- se solicitó- Pero avísame y tomaremos un café, juntos.

La pelinegra le regaló una sonrisa suave y besó su mejilla para luego dejarlo sólo en el pasillo. Caminó con parsimonia hacia el baño y se miró al espejo mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se había afeitado en el barco que los trajo nuevamente ya que pensó que a Armando le llamaría la atención verlo con una tupida barba, puesto que siempre iba bien afeitado. Su piel tenía un tono bronceado y su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo, se veía más delgado que lo habitual.

Abrió la regadera y una vez bajo ella, se permitió pensar en Serena. En el puerto había apreciado como su padre la había sostenido, seguramente de la misma manera en que él aferraba a Armando, mientras correspondía con idéntica intensidad. Lo único que había llamado su atención fue que cuando Kenji Wilson se había acercado a él para agradecerle emotivamente haber cuidado a su preciada hija, ella se las había ingeniado para no devolverle la mirada ni un solo momento. Inmediatamente después, se retiraron.

La había sentido tan distante, como si él hubiera sido un completo extraño y aquello le había dolido profundamente. Seguramente pronto se reencontraría con su prometido, quien según su padre se encontraba en el extranjero en aquel momento. Suspirando, decidió que debía pensar con claridad antes de tomar una decisión respecto a ella.

Una vez aseado y con ropa cómoda, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Rei aguardaba en silencio, pérdida en sus pensamientos. Se sentó junto a ella, donde descansaba una taza vacía, llamando por fin su atención. La pelinegra tomó la tetera que descansaba en la estufa y le sirvió de la intensa bebida. Cuando Darién dio el primer trago, comprendió lo mucho que había extrañado aquel simple brebaje.

-¿Cómo fue todo en mí ausencia?\- consultó, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento.

-Al principio fue duro- suspiro mirándolo con tristeza- Fue un completo caos, no sabía qué hacer o a quién pedir ayuda, más aún cuando anunciaron la suspensión oficial de la búsqueda. La NZR[1] estuvo presente en todo momento, fueron realmente amables. Nick también me acompañó, especialmente con la prensa.

-Le agradeceré al presidente de la NZR, fue un gran gesto de su parte\- sentenció Darién con la mirada fija en su taza- No hace falta que te diga que no me sorprende lo de Nick, él siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí.

-Esta tarde se comunicó conmigo el presidente Thompson\- le anunció mientras se paraba para dejar su taza en el fregadero- Cuando le dije que estabas con Armando, me pidió que no te molestara, pero quiere verte lo más pronto posible.

El pelinegro frotó su cuello, abatido ya por el cansancio. Rei, con una sonrisa de comprensión, tomo su mano y sin decir nada lo llevo a la habitación principal para que descansaran.

.

Civilización. Día quince

.

Los días pasaban con desesperante lentitud, pensó Serena en su despacho mientras miraba el ventanal. La monotonía de la rutina se había adueñado de su vida y se sentía como una mala actriz fingiendo que todo estaba bien para los demás. Lo único nuevo había sido la llamada de Diamante avisándole que aquella tarde llegaría a la ciudad y quería llevarla a cenar. Debía admitir que le había sorprendido la tranquilidad con la que se había tomado su retorno, pero a la vez estaba agradecida con su apatía. Para ella era imposible reanudar una relación siendo que amaba a otro hombre, aun cuando este ya no fuera parte de su vida.

Dio una última mirada a su escritorio, cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden, tomó sus pertenencias y se dispuso a marchar hacía el restaurante donde habían quedado con Ante para cenar. Él, caballeroso como siempre, se había ofrecido a buscarla pero ella había declinado el ofrecimiento. La pasiva Serena había muerto en la isla y pensaba trasladar su nuevo yo a su antigua vida, aun cuando la tristeza ensombreciese su presente.

Una vez en el lujoso establecimiento, fue guiada hacia el bar, donde Diamante aguardaba tomando un whisky. Se saludaron con un incómodo beso en la mejilla y Serena tomó asiento a su lado mientras pedía una copa de vino.

-Te ves diferente.

-Sí, baje de peso en la isla\- aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, me refiero a que algo en ti cambio\- aquello era una afirmación- No sé qué es, pero te sienta bien.

-Me dijo papá que te fuiste poco antes de que me encontraran\- decidió cambiar de tema- Me sorprendió que me hablaras recién hasta hoy.

-¿Sin rodeos, eh?\- sonrió con derrota, mirando su ambarina bebida- No fuiste el único que cambió en este tiempo, Serena. Te creí muerta desde el primer momento, aún estoy aturdido de verte aquí, sentada a mi lado. La realidad es que me sumergí en un estado deplorable, alejándome de tu padre para no lastimarlo. No era justo para él verme tan abatido y matar sus esperanzas.

La rubia sonrió levemente ante sus palabras. Sabía que había sido duro para su novio y estaba segura del sincero cariño que sentía por su padre.

-Me hundí en el trabajo. Pase días y noches metido en mí oficina, tratando de abstraerse de pensar. Fue cuando la conocí\- tomó aire mientras su rostro, que aún no le devolvía la mirada, se contraía de angustia- Trabajaba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca le presté atención. Creo que no importa cómo, pero ella se convirtió en lo único que me mantenía a flote. Al principio me brindó simplemente su amistad, pero se fue transformando en algo muy fuerte.

-¿Ella te hace feliz ahora?

-Si… me saco del pozo en el que en hundí con tu desaparición\- agachó aún más la cabeza, avergonzado- Pero volviste y yo te he hecho una promesa. Te pido perdón por mi debilidad y si aún estás dispuesta…

-No es necesario, Ante\- le aseguró colocando su mano en su hombro. Por primera vez, el rubio le devolvió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que ella sonreía- Tenías razón. Esta experiencia me ha cambiado en lo más profundo. No quiero seguir con el compromiso porque me he dado cuenta que no te amo. Pero al igual que tú, no quería herirte ya que te aprecio sinceramente por todos los años que estuvimos juntos. Si estás con alguien y esa persona te ayudo en el momento en que más lo necesitaste, eso me hace enormemente feliz y quiero que estén juntos.

Sin poder contenerse, Ante la estrechó en un sentido abrazo que reflejaba el alivio ante sus palabras. Serena se rio por su impulsividad y separándose un poco acarició su mejilla con ternura en su rostro.

-Lo único que te exigiré como retribución, es que mantengamos nuestra amistad- le sonrió mientras él la soltaba- Creo que nuestra mesa ya está lista y para serte sincera, deseo aumentar todo el peso que he perdido.

Aun riendo, Ante pasó su brazo por sus hombros y caminaron juntos siguiendo al mozo quien les había anunciado que su mesa estaba lista.

.

Civilización. Día dieciséis

.

La reunión con el Presidente Thompson en Wellington había salido mejor de lo que había planeado. Después de preguntar por su familia, lo reprendió por haber aceptado esa entrevista en Australia asegurándose que ellos desconocían su deseo de ser entrenador y de haber informado sus intenciones le habrían ofrecido un puesto allí. El pelinegro se mostró sorprendido por tal afirmación y sin permitir réplicas, el presidente le ofreció el puesto como entrenador de los Blues[2], por pedido mismo del presidente del club. Darién aceptó gustoso y acordaron que empezaría la próxima semana.

Nick, quien lo había acompañado a aquel viaje en el Northern Explorer[3], le invito a que desayunaran juntos para festejar. Después de diez horas de viaje, más la hora de su reunión, Darién se ofreció a pagar. Su amigo hacia comprendido que aún era demasiado fresco su último viaje en avión, por lo que había accedido a que fueran en tren.

Una vez en la cafetería, se sentaron en un rincón apartado donde no los molestaran. Desde el accidente, la gente se acercaba a mostrarle su afecto y a pedirle un autógrafo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Todo esto te resulta extraño ¿verdad?\- consultó su mejor amigo una vez que la mesera tomó su pedido- La ciudad, la gente, el bullicio…

-¿Soy tan evidente?\- suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello recién cortado, olvidando nuevamente que ya no lo llevaba largo.

-No. Puedo verlo porque te conozco desde los nueve\- le sonrió comprensivo- No creo que estar perdido tanto tiempo no dejara una huella en ti, aunque tampoco fue fácil para nosotros.

-Es verdad, algo cambió\- bajó la mirada ante el recuerdo de Serena. No quería que Nick descubriera la culpa en su rostro- Estar expuesto a algo tan desequilibrante me llevó a descubrir muchas cosas que no sabía de mí mismo, algunas buenas. Otras no tanto.

-¡Hey! No te sientas mal, no vinimos aquí a deprimirnos\- sentenció el castaño palmeando con brusco cariño su hombro.

La mesera regresó con el pedido en aquel momento, permitiendo a Darién dar un respiro. Recordar la isla era confuso: por los momentos de angustia y por los maravillosos compartidos con Serena. Miró distraído a una mesa cercana, donde había dos jóvenes que conversaban amenamente y distinguió que la charla rondaba alrededor de una revista de prensa rosa.

-Te lo juro, Mary. En cuanto vi la portada ¡supe que tenía que comprarla! Es el reencuentro romántico del año.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Entre Diamante Black y Darién Shields ¡elijo al último! Aunque no puedo negar que Serena Wilson es una suertuda.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Y yo sufriendo por Peter…

Una mano se atravesó ante su mirada, rompiendo la burbuja de Darién. Su mejor amigo lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, en señal de interrogación.

-Perdón, creí escuchar mi nombre\- le explicó cuando Nick volteo disimuladamente la cabeza para observar a las dos adolescentes, quienes seguían en su mundo.

-Creo que estaban hablando de tu co-equiper de supervivencia, Serena\- el castaño se encogió de hombros mientras endulzaba su café, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que perturbaba a su amigo- Esta mañana vi en mi celular que la fotografiaron reencontrándose con su prometido, quien recién volvió de viaje.

Aquella noticia le cayó como un golpe al estómago. Sabía que era lógico que ambos retomaran con sus vidas pero el frío distanciamiento de la rubia y ahora aquella noticia, no ayudaban. Sería un estúpido si negaba que la extrañaba, no obstante la oleada de celos que estaba experimentando era demasiado nueva para él.

-¿Qué tal es ella?\- consultó curioso.

-Es una mujer extraordinaria\- sentenció aún intentando relajar la tensión de su cuerpo- Al comienzo era realmente tímida e insegura. Eso me motivó a que necesitaba mantenernos con vida hasta que llegara la ayuda. Estar completamente solo, en esa situación, no era una opción. Hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Tiene mucho sentido.

-Pero cambió de actitud al poco tiempo. Creo que ella también comprendió que nos necesitábamos al 100% para sobrevivir y no caer en la locura.

La charla prosiguió sobre asuntos más triviales, aunque Darién no logró exorcizar de su mental la imagen de Serena y aquella noticia. Sólo una vez que estuvieron nuevamente sobre el tren, se permitió pensar libremente en ella mientras Nick dormía a su lado.

.

Civilización. Día veintinueve

.

Sentada en su despacho, Serena leía los casos que habían cerrado por ella sus compañeros del bufet, en tanto estudiaba los nuevos. Miró su reloj de pulsera y abrió su agenda para ver quién sería la primera cita del día. Media hora después, su secretaria le anunciaba que su clienta ya había llegado.

-Buenos días, permiso\- saludo respetuosamente una castaña mientras entraba.

-Buenos días señorita Miller. Por favor, tome asiento\- respondió poniéndose de pie.

La mujer suprimió nerviosamente la distancia que las separaba, sentándose en el cómodo sillón que descansaba frente a su escritorio. Contra su pecho, sostenía una pesada carpeta, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Serena le regaló una sonrisa, ya que no sabía porque, pero aquella joven le había causado una muy buena impresión.

-Dígame ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

-He venido, porque sé que sólo usted podría entenderme\- suspiró, con rostro afligido- Mi hermano, Sebastián, viajó con usted en aquel terrible vuelo.

Serena, quien se encontraba relajada, adoptó una pose más rígida al sólo oír aquella afirmación.

-Él murió, como la mayoría que fueron en el avión\- una lágrima surcó su mejilla, pero su voz se mantuvo serena- Desde que supe de su muerte, comencé a investigar a la empresa aérea. Ellos nunca nos dieron contención durante el mes de búsqueda hasta encontrar el fuselaje. Durante todo ese tiempo, logré entrevistarme con uno de los trabajadores del aeropuerto, quien me aseguró que el avión no estaba en condiciones para volar. Una semana después, aquel muchacho fue trasladado por la empresa a otro aeropuerto.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba de aquella versión?\- logró preguntar costosamente Serena. Un terrible nudo en la garganta se había formado ante tal información.

-No, pero lo que sí sé es que la empresa adujo que no había quedado suficiente del avión para hacer alguna pericia técnica\- suspiro, reconociendo que estaban en un punto muerto- Después de mucho esfuerzo, logré hacer esta cita con usted pero yo no soy la única que está buscando justicia. Somos muchas familias, incluidos los familiares de la tripulación. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Lita?\- consultó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Su padre fue muy amable con todos nosotros durante aquel mes. Cuando supimos que encontraron el avión, confirmando el accidente, él siguió por su parte buscándola\- sonrió con aprecio- Él tenía los recursos para prescindir de exigirle a la empresa y creo que también sospechaba la avería de ese avión. Cómo sabe, éste se desvió de la ruta de viaje que debía seguir, aunque la empresa echó la culpa a los pilotos.

Serena permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, analizando el panorama. La realidad era que nunca quiso saber qué había ocurrido esa noche y cómo había terminado con Darién en una isla tan apartada de su destino. Su padre había querido decirle, pero ella no había querido oír nada.

-¿Qué llevas en esa carpeta?

-Son todos los datos de las personas que iban en ese avión y lo poco que pudimos recopilar\- le explicó, entendiéndola para que la tomara.

-Haremos esto, Lita. Estudiaré esta documentación y te llamaré para que veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto ¿sí?

-Antes que nada, señorita Wilson\- la interrumpió, avergonzada- La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos dinero para solventar sus honorarios. Sabemos que los juicios son costosos y que su tiempo es valioso.

-Has hecho bien en venir a mí, Lita\- le sonrió con cariño- Todos hemos sufrido con este terrible accidente y ahora, quiero al igual que tu saber la verdad y que si existe responsabilidad por parte de la aerolínea, que esta se haga cargo del daño que ha causado. 

.

Civilización. Día treinta y nueve

.

Parado en medio del campo de juego, Darién observaba cómo los jugadores se ejercitaban. Con su planilla en mano, anotaba cada una de las observaciones que iba haciendo sobre las virtudes y defectos de cada jugador. Era un grupo realmente bueno y se entregaban con la misma pasión que lo había hecho él años atrás. Se encontraba tan concentrado que cuando su celular sonó, decido en un primer momento ignorarlo al no saber quién era el remitente. No obstante, la insistencia del sonar comenzaba a desconcentrar al equipo, por lo que molesto decidió contestar.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?\- consultó de no muy buena forma.

-Hola Darién, soy Serena. Disculpa si te hablo en mal momento.

Su voz lo tomó por sorpresa, dejándolo mudo por unos instantes. Después del tiempo transcurrido, no pensó que fuera posible aquella llamada. Ya se había resignado a que sus vidas seguirían camino opuestos.

-Discúlpame. No sabía que era tu número y estaba trabajando.

-No tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa. Te llamaré en otro momento.

-No, no\- se apresuró a decir antes que ella finalizará la llamada- Sólo dame un segundo.

Rápidamente, Darién le indicó a uno de sus asistentes técnicos que se encargara de lo que quedaba del entrenamiento y que les dijera a los jugadores que no se olvidaran de los próximos exámenes médicos. En cuanto terminó, se apartó velozmente del campo de juego, hacia la entrada de los vestidores.

-Ahora sí.

-Te llamaba porque necesito que hablemos en persona sobre algunas cosas importantes que tienen que ver con nosotros\- le explicó sucintamente- ¿Es posible que nos veamos hoy después de mi trabajo?

-Sí, no tengo ningún compromiso\- aceptó extrañado- ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

-Necesito que sea en mi apartamento. No puedo permitir que nos saquen fotografías si nos reconocen.

Aquella petición le sonó aún más extraña. Serena se había esforzado en todo ese tiempo a crear una barrera entre ambos, por lo que le parecía curioso que solicitara que su reencuentro fuera en un lugar privado. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba comprometida con otro hombre, no le pareció descabellado.

-No tengo problema, sólo dime tu dirección y la hora.

.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, caminando aleatoriamente por su sala de estar. De ser una opción, no se habría vuelto a acercar a Darién. Aunque lo extrañaba tan dolosamente, prefería aquel sentimiento a interponerse ante su familia. Suspirando, tomó el vaso de agua que descansaba en la mesita de café y se sentó en su otomana color gris suave. Suspiró, sintiéndose abatida, mientras miraba sus pies descalzos. Había adquirido el mal hábito de no tolerar demasiado tiempo cualquier tipo de calzado, quizás porque extrañaba también la sensación de la arena en sus pies.

Golpearon suavemente a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Aun temblando, dejó nuevamente el vaso sobre la mesita y suprimió los pocos metros que la separaban de la puerta. Ni bien abrirla, confirmó que volver a ver su rostro sería un golpe duro de sobrellevar.

Parado, como si el mundo le perteneciera, se encontraba mirándola fijamente. Llevaba una simple camiseta de color negro que se adhería a su anatomía, haciendo juego en ese sentido con sus jeans desgastados, donde tenía escondidas sus manos. Ahora llevaba el cabello tan pulcramente recortado como el día que lo conoció y sin el más mínimo rastro de barba. De alguna manera, ese contraste con su amante de la isla le recordó que aquel hombre no era suyo.

Por su parte, Darién también apreció a su anfitriona. Su dorada melena suelta seguía tan larga y ondulada como antes, aunque su piel había retomado su tono cremoso y pálido. Su cuerpo estaba dolorosamente oculto por una holgada camiseta gris plomo y unos jeans desgastados estilo boyfriend. Pero sus ojos celestes y sus rosados labios seguían siendo su punto más hipnótico.

-Pasa, por favor\- le dijo, ocultándose un poco tras la puerta.

El pelinegro entró en silencio mientras admiraba aquel departamento que, de alguna manera que no comprendía, gritaba por todos lados que Serena era su dueña. Coincidía con la imagen mental que había creado mientras conducía hasta allí.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?\- consultó contra la puerta, observando como su presencia se apoderaba de aquel ambiente.

-Un café, por favor\- contestó enfrentándola nuevamente- Es muy bonito tu apartamento.

-Gracias.

Tratando de interponer la mayor distancia posible, se apresuró a dirigirse a su cocina. De alguna manera que no entendía, su masculino aroma se había esparcido por todo el lugar rápidamente, provocándole una extraña sensación de ahogo. Cuando estaba sacando dos tazas de una de las alacenas, lo vio entrar y tomar asiento en el desayunador, a poca distancia, frustrando sus planes de tranquilizar su enamorado corazón ante su presencia.

-Me sorprendió tu llamado\- comenzó a hablar mientras estudiaba su espalda- Pensé que ya no ibas a hablarme nunca más, debido a tu prolongado silencio.

-Pensé que necesitabas tiempo con tu familia\- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros, tratando se sonar tranquila- Me pareció lo más lógico.

-¿Acaso yo te hice suponer que no me interesaba saber de tu bienestar? ¿O pensaste que podría interferir en tu reencuentro con tu prometido?

Aguardó unos instantes en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Pero Serena parecía estar completamente concentrada en ver aquellas dos tazas sobre la mesada de mármol claro. Sintiéndose un tanto vencido, decidió ir al grano.

-En fin ¿A qué debo que hayas roto con tu silencio?\- consultó cruzándose de brazos, impaciente.

-Hace algunas semanas vino a mi estudio jurídico una mujer\- respondió mientras vertía el agua caliente en las tazas- Un familiar de una de las víctimas del accidente. Desde entonces, estuve investigando al respecto.

-Rei me comentó que estuvo muy unida a los otros familiares durante la búsqueda del avión, pero que se distanció una vez que encontraron el fuselaje hundido y sin poder recuperar los cuerpos.

Serena le entregó su taza y Darién pudo apreciar que trataba de ocultar cierta molestia en sus facciones. Siempre que se molestaba con él, sus labios se contrarían en un rictus muy particular. Comprendió que la mención de Rei no le era indiferente. Y egoístamente, aquel dato lo llenó de cierto placer al apreciar que no era indiferente para ella.

-Muchos de ellos creen que el avión tenía un desperfecto antes de salir\- continuó hablando, alejándose nuevamente para apoyarse contra la mesada, dejando un saludable espacio entre ellos- Después de mucho investigar con mis peritos forenses privados, yo también lo creo. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que nos hicieron subir a un avión que no estaba en condiciones de volar?

Su furia recorrió sus venas como un torrente embravecido. Estuvo a punto de perder la vida y no ver nunca más a su hijo porque personas inescrupulosas no quisieron perder su dinero. Molesto, se levantó de su asiento y camino en aquel reducido espacio, mientras Serena tenía la mirada clavada en su cálida bebida.

-No solo eso. No quieren hacerse cargo del hecho y culpan a la tripulación que murió en ese mismo viaje. Es por todo esto que he decidido iniciar el juicio contra la aerolínea. 

-Te agradezco que me lo dijeras antes, pero ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? No creo que me llamaras solamente para esto.

-Necesito que estés de mi lado cuando esto empiece. Pienso aprovechar la exposición mediática a nuestro alrededor para impulsar la causa y contar así con el apoyo de la opinión pública. Muchas de estas familias quedaron exhaustas financieramente por haber perdido a un familiar y creo que es importante devolver un poco, después de lo afortunados que fuimos.

Por fin, Darién detuvo su caminar exaltado para mirarla con detenimiento. Por primera vez, fue consciente del porte cansado que tenía la rubia. Suspirando, volvió a tomar asiento y bebió de su café. Sonrió, tontamente, al comprobar que se encontraba delicioso.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo en esto\- le aseguró, aun sonriendo- Haremos que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron.

-Hay algo más…

Ante aquellas palabras, Serena levantó la mirada para conectar inmediatamente con sus ojos. Se veía nerviosa, abrazándose a su propio cuerpo intentando vanamente darse consuelo. Aquella imagen le recordó súbitamente a la Serena del primer día en la isla: insegura y angustiada. Darién comprendió que lo que estaba por decir era mucho más importante. Se removió un poco en su asiento, intentando ser lo más paciente posible ya que se notaba que le era algo difícil de decir. Mil ideas asaltaron su mente, quizás el problema con la aerolínea era aún más grave de lo que había admitir.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea, veremos cómo lo resolveremos. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Confío en tu criterio.

-No sé cómo decirlo\- admitió notoriamente vencida, bajando la mirada.

-Sólo dispara.

-No es tan sencillo, Darién\- suspiró frustrada.

-Sólo inténtalo.

Tomó aire profundamente con los ojos cerrados y volvió a dirigir su mirada celeste, aún con cierto temor.

-Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de Darién murieron súbitamente en su garganta ante aquella revelación. Su mente se disparó como un rayo, intentando darle sentido a tal afirmación en un mar de posibilidades ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Su prometido o él? Si era del primero ¿Deseaba que se enterara por su boca? Y si era de él…

-Estoy de diecisiete semanas\- continuó en un susurro, pero al ver su cara de confusión perdió la paciencia- Tres meses de embarazo.

Con un impulso, Darién se puso de pie y suprimió la distancia que los separaba para estrecharla en sus brazos. Serena, sorprendida por la reacción, permaneció unos instantes quieta sin saber cómo debía proceder. Decirlo ya era muy duro, pero ahora entre sus brazos, sintió la dolorosa necesidad de que permaneciera a su lado. Mintiéndose que sólo lo permitiría en ese momento, correspondió al abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, aceptando el consuelo de su calidez y la urgencia de sentir aquello que había perdido.

Lo que en un principio fue un acto de alegría y consuelo, fue mutando en la necesidad de tenerla contra él y sentir su cuerpo una vez más contra el suyo. Su propio cuerpo gritaba, como un adicto en abstinencia que caía rendido una vez más ante su droga. La había extrañado aún más de lo que había pensado y al tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos comprendió lo miserable que había sido en ese mes.

-Te lo digo porque sé que no puedo ocultarte algo así\- le explicó solemne, mientras escuchaba su agitado corazón- Pero no significa que te esté pidiendo algo. Esto no cambia que tú tienes tu familia y yo entiendo eso.

-¿Qué significa eso?\- consultó molesto, separándola sólo lo suficiente como para ver su rostro- ¿Aún pretendes seguir con Diamante? ¿O sólo no quieres que sea parte de la vida de este bebé?

-Mi relación con Ante acabó ya hace semanas\- le informó contrariada.

-Pero en las revistas…

-La prensa vio lo que quiso ver\- concluyó suspirando frustrada- Diamante no ha dicho nada para desmentirlo porque aún no había tomado una decisión sobre este embarazo. Él está con otra mujer.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?\- interrogó con miedo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Sé que poco cuenta para ti mi opinión, pero yo sí quiero a este bebé. Nada es más importante que él, aun cuando todo se complique.

-¿Te has detenido a pensar en Rei?\- contraatacó tratando se soltarse de su agarre.

-La vida de mi hijo o hija vale mucho más que todo el odio que pueda sentir ella hacia mí. Y aunque no lo creas, ella es una excelente mujer y sé que llegará a comprenderme.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, como un pesado témpano de hielo. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Serena tenía un punto. Para poder reconocer a ese bebé, debía romper con Rei y por consiguiente lastimar a Armando, quien aún se mostraba afectado por los casi tres meses de separación con él. Necesitaba un momento de paz para reflexionar cuál era la mejor forma de proceder.

La miró fijamente, aun sosteniendo su rostro para que no escapara, y sin decir nada la alzó entre sus brazos, sintiendo que aún no era para él ningún esfuerzo levantarla. Camino hacia la sala de estar y con delicadeza tomó asiento en el gran sofá, quedando Serena sobre su regazo.

La rubia, quien aún no comprendía porque no se había resistido, observó detenidamente como él la manipulaba como una muñeca de tela, acomodándola en su regazo, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Se encontraba encerrada en un hechizo, donde su cuerpo se resistía a separarse de su calor y consuelo. No obstante, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando sintió como sus manos se colaban por dentro de su holgada camiseta y acariciaban con ternura su vientre ligeramente abultado. Aquella acción la desarmó por completo.

-Ayúdame a encontrar una solución\- le solicitó apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza- Pero no me hagas que renuncie a esto.

.

Civilización. Día cuarenta y uno

.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar cargando las últimas compras del supermercado, cuando lo vio sentado en la sala de estar mirando televisión. Aunque no se lo había dicho, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que hubiera regresado a su vida. Nunca se lo quiso admitir, pero sus esperanzas murieron el día que encontraron el fuselaje y como era de costumbre, su carácter le obligó a seguir con su vida por el bienestar de su hijo.

-Hola\- le regaló una sonrisa- ¿Y Armando?

-Está en su cuarto, jugando\- le respondió, levantándose para seguirla a la cocina- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Nada fuera de lo común\- se encogió de hombros, dejando las bolsas en la mesada y comenzando a sacar los productos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes. Aunque ninguno lo quisiera admitir, entre ellos se había instalado una extraña incomodidad que jamás habían vivido. Amigos durante su infancia y luego novios en el instituto, siempre se habían complementado bien, por lo que aquella situación era anómala para ambos.

-Rei, creo que debemos hablar\- suspiró Darién cuando la pelinegra termino de ordenar todo en las alacenas. Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa de tres espacios y la miró con tristeza.

-Sí, creo que ya es hora\- aceptó, recogiendo su cabello en un improvisado recogido- Algo cambió entre nosotros.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir eso.

-Aquí no hay culpables, Dar. Si la relación no va por buen camino, es responsabilidad de los dos.

-El problema es que no he sido completamente sincero desde que volví.

Sin más prólogos, Darién comenzó a relatar lo que había sido su experiencia en aquella isla: su necesidad de supervivencia, su relación con Serena, la desesperanza cuando el tiempo pasaba y no eran rescatados y, finalmente, como había mutado su situación con la rubia.

-Serena me dio un motivo por el cual no morir por la desesperación. Quizás lo que te cuento te parezca acelerado, pero cada día en esa isla me parecía una eternidad y no sabíamos si saldríamos con vida de allí. Nos sostuvimos el uno al otro, pero soy consciente que para ello tuve que traicionarte.

Rei miraba perdidamente la mesa, con una expresión de tristeza que le partió el alma. Sabía que era demasiado duro lo que estaba confesando y estaba dispuesto a soportar todo su dolor y llevarlo como una carga para el resto de su vida.

-Yo también busque consuelo en otros brazos, Darién\- reconoció estoica- Fue sólo una vez, motivada por el alcohol y la desazón. En aquel momento, no sentí culpa alguna, era lo que necesitaba. Comprendo lo que tratas de explicarme.

Aquella confesión sorprendió notoriamente a Darién. Jamás había conocido a alguien más leal que la pelinegra. Siempre habían coincidido en sus fuertes convicciones morales, y aunque él había sucumbido a la desesperación y al deseo, nunca habría imaginado de ella quizás también había perdido las esperanzas en su regreso. No podía juzgarla, aun si él no hubiera hecho nada con Serena.

-El problema es, que todo en esta vida tiene consecuencias\- decidió continuar con lo que quería decirle- Después de un mes sin saber nada de ella, recibí una llamada.

-Está embarazada\- afirmó mirando fijamente sus ojos, sin enojo, pero si con tristeza. Rei siempre había sido una mujer muy intuitiva- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, Rei\- suspiró sintiéndose derrotado.

.

Civilización. Día cuarenta y dos

.

Sentados en un bar aquel viernes por la noche, ambos amigos permanecían en silencio. Darién había recurrido a su mejor amigo para tratar de encontrar una solución a su incierto panorama.

-¿Qué te dijo Rei después?\- consultó seriamente, sin mirar su rostro.

-Que me apoyará ante cualquier decisión que tome\- suspiro, dando un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está dispuesta a seguir junto a ti si decides no dejarlos?\- su voz salió estrangulada, conteniendo el enojo.

-Sé que estás molesto, Nick\- el pelinegro escondió su rostro entre sus manos- Soy consciente que después de lo que hice, no debería permanecer a su lado pero Armando…

-¡Demonios, Darién!\- sin poder contenerse, Nicholas golpeó la mesa con su puño- Ambos sabemos que elijas lo que elijas, te harás cargo de ese bebé como corresponde y jamás dejarás de lado a Armando. Entonces la cuestión realmente es: ¿Tú quieres estar con Rei o con Serena?

Darién permaneció en silencio, un poco sorprendido por la efusividad de su amigo y otro por no saber qué responder. Si seguía a su corazón, la elección era Serena. Pero aun sentía algo por Rei y no quería tirar por la borda la familia que había formado junto a ella. Sin mencionar que ya se había hecho público la boda secreta de Diamante y aquel embarazo seguramente también sería de interés para la prensa.

Aún más molesto por su prolongado silencio, Nick dejó el dinero de su cerveza y se fue furioso del bar. El pelinegro suspiró comprendiendo el enojo de su mejor amigo ante su gran secreto y porque también quería mucho a su mujer e hijo.

.

Rei se encontraba ya recostada en su cama cuando su celular sonó, informándole que le había entrado un mensaje. Estoy afuera, sentenciaba escuetamente. Extrañada, se levantó del lecho y colocándose una bata de seda, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Armando estuviera dormido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?\- consultó azorada al observar que se encontraba notoriamente exaltado.

Pero él no respondió, tomándola en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente. Rei no pudo resistirse, ya que había extrañado secretamente aquel toque íntimo durante todo ese tiempo. Sentía que su exigencia era guiada por la furia y la pasión que experimentaba su cuerpo, pero lejos de intimidarla, aquel torrente de furiosa exigencia la excitó aún más. Había necesidad en su toque y ella se sintió feliz de despertar esas sensaciones en él.

-No puedes quedarte con él\- sentenció entre besos mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos- Durante todo este tiempo, me he sentido una basura por haber estado contigo, pero él también te traicionó.

-Ambos lo hicimos\- objeto, aun correspondiendo a sus caricias.

-Sí, pero yo no me permití pelear por ti porque es mi mejor amigo. Pero ahora no me importa.

Nick los condujo hacia la cocina, consciente de que Armando podría despertar en cualquier momento. Sin dificultad la subió sobre la mesada de mármol, obligándola a abrir sus piernas para estrechar aún más sus cuerpos.

Rei sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Sabía que aquello rompería la amistad entre los dos hombres, pero no podía contenerse. Había amado a Nicholas desde que era una adolescente, sin embargo había elegido a Darién porque el castaño había sido indiferente a su amor y prefería estar con muchas mujeres. El padre de su hijo, en cambio, era la seguridad que la pelinegra tanto deseaba y con el tiempo, había llegado a amarlo de igual forma. Pero ahora el Darién ya no la amaba, aunque se negara a reconocerlo. En su ausencia había sucumbido a aquel lejano amor de adolescencia.

Nick por su parte, había descubierto tarde que a quien quería era a Rei. Su posición privilegiada de jugador de rugby lo había cegado con la fama y las mujeres. Sólo cuando ella aceptó a Darién comprendió su error. Pero adoraba a su mejor amigo y decidió hacerse a un lado para que ambos fueran felices. Nunca había advertido los sentimientos de la reservada pelinegra hasta que, producido el accidente, se encontró consolándola. Ambos pensaban que era imposible que Darién hubiera sobrevivido, ya que no había indicios que dijeran lo contrario. Aquella noche fue Rei la que dio el primer paso, desinhibida por el alcohol. El correspondió sin esfuerzo, pero no sin sentir que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo.

Cuando supieron la noticia de que estaba vivo, decidieron tomar distancia. Pero aquella noche, Nick no sintió remordimientos. Su mejor amigo no elegía sin vacilar a la pelinegra y él no podía permitirse perderla otra vez.

.

Recostada en el sillón, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Le resultó extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie y había empezado a llover con fuerzas. Dejó los expedientes que estaba estudiando de lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta para mirar por la mirilla. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta al descubrir a un empapado Darién quien se veía profundamente angustiado.

-Darién… ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas completamente mojado.

-Necesitaba verte\- suspiro derrotado. Se notaba que había tomado un poco de más.

Sin decir nada más, Serena agarró su mano y lo condujo hacia el baño principal que se encontraba en su habitación. Preparó la ducha y buscó en los armarios toallas. El pelinegro la observaba en silencio mientras ella disponía todo a su alrededor.

-Necesitas entrar en calor o te enfermaras. No puedo permitir que eso pase estando embarazada\- le explicó mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la camisa negra. Sentir sus manos rozando su piel le hizo rememorar lo fácil que era perder el control en su presencia, además de peligroso- Aun tengo un poco de ropa deportiva de Ante. Cuando estés listo, tomaremos algo caliente ¿sí?

Darién acepto igual que un niño, perdido en el movimiento de sus labios color ciruela y terminó de desvestirse mientras ella se retiraba. Una vez listo, y pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol, encontró la ropa que le había dejado sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Serena, colocó ambas tazas en una bandeja y le sonrió al descubrirlo en la puerta, observándola. Le solicitó que fueran a la sala de estar y una vez en ella se acomodaron en el sillón, dejando la bandeja en la mesita del café. Bebieron en silencio, en medio de un ambiente relajado. Una vez que terminó con su café, tiró de ella para que se sentara sobre su regazo. Serena aceptó dulcemente, recostando su rostro contra su pecho mientras sentía como sus manos buscaban rápidamente su vientre.

-Estar así contigo me llena de tranquilidad\- le explicó mientras olía el perfume de su cabello.

-Yo también lo siento así.

-¿Cómo has estado?\- consultó haciendo que le devolviera la mirada.

-Concentrada en el caso\- le explicó mirando los expedientes que aún descansaban la mesa- Logré que el bufet lo aceptara y tengo a mi disposición al nuevo abogado de la firma. Acaba de salir de la universidad, pero es muy bueno.

-¿Y con respecto a Diamante y la prensa?

-La verdad, es que no dejo de sorprenderme\- suspiro derrotada- Él quería esperar un poco más, especialmente porque no había hablado con mi padre aún. En cuanto al embarazo, se lo dije aquel día, porque no quería que pensara que era de Diamante y que me estaba abandonando.

-¿Le dijiste que era mío?\- consultó tenso.

-No hace falta ser un genio para hacer cálculos, Darién\- arqueó una ceja, desafiante- De todas maneras, le dije que no lo sabías y que no quería decírtelo aún, por lo que no abrirá la boca.

-Le conté todo a Rei\- confesó, con un nudo en el estómago por la situación.

Serena lo miró sorprendida por tal revelación y se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor su rostro, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y bien?\- consultó agitada.

-Fue comprensible\- Darién se acomodó mejor, intentando atraerla una más, pero la rubia no cambió de posición- Ella también estuvo con alguien mientras me pensaba muerto, por lo que no se sentía en posición de juzgarme. Comprendió que te necesitaba en aquel momento y no le sorprendió que estuvieras embarazada. Sólo me preguntó cuál era mi decisión y que ella la aceptaría.

El dolor golpeó el pecho de Serena, haciéndola sentir miserable. Su rival era mucho más honrada y madura de lo que ella sería jamás. Además, las palabras de Darién respecto de ella no eran demasiado alentadoras. La había necesitado, en pasado y sin más. No había un sentimiento de amor como el que la consumía a ella por dentro. Sintiéndose terriblemente mal, intentó abandonar los brazos de Darién, sin éxito.

El pelinegro había captado perfectamente su expresión de dolor y desilusión ante sus palabras. Comprendía que aquella situación era igual o aún más dolorosa para ella, debido a la incertidumbre de estar sola. Ver su dolor partió algo en su interior y cuando percibió que quería abandonar sus brazos, la retuvo. No podía permitir que Serena lo rechazara, no lo soportaría. Sin medir consecuencias, como cada vez que estaba con a su lado, tomó nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con desesperación. Con sólo sentir sus labios, su adormecido corazón dio un salto, llenándolo de ansias.

Serena se resistió en un primer momento a aquel beso, pero su voluntad no era inquebrantable y con dolor terminó sucumbiendo ante la necesidad de sentir las migajas que podía darle. Se aferró a su cuello, exigiendo aún más. Ahora comprendía que, si Darién le solicitara que fuera simplemente su amante, ella lo aceptaría con derrota. Había logrado ser estoica y permanecer firme ante su ausencia sólo porque había interpuesto una barrera de distancia. Entre sus brazos, sabía que no tenía voluntad ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Más aún, llevando en su cuerpo un vínculo eterno con el pelinegro.

.

Civilización. Día cuarenta y tres

.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar tratando de no hacer ruido. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y había permanecido toda la noche junto a Serena, ambos recostados en su sillón. Aunque había querido con toda su alma, no la había hecho suya porque sabía que hasta no tomar una decisión, aquello sólo la lastimaría aún más. Sin mencionar a Rei.

No fue hasta que dio unos pasos que se percató de la presencia de dos personas en el sofá de la sala de estar, resguardados por la penumbra que aún reinaba. Camino sin hacer ruido hasta que se percató de, allí como había hecho él horas antes con Serena, se encontraban dormidos Nick y Rei. Los miro detenidamente. La pelinegra llevaba puesta aquella bata de seda borgoña que le había regalado su madre el día que nació Armando, mientras que el castaño dormía con su pecho desnudo y sin sus zapatos. Como si de un puñetazo en el estómago se tratara, llegó a su mente un recuerdo:

Poco tiempo después de su regreso, había invitado a Nick para que cenaran en su casa. La comida transcurrió amenamente, como muchas veces antes de su accidente. Cerca de la medianoche, el castaño se excusó diciendo que ya era tarde y debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente pero Armando se mostró desilusionado con su partida.

-¿No te vas a quedar a dormir?\- consultó tristemente- No importa que papá haya vuelto, aún puedes quedarte en el sofá.

A continuación, Nick le aseguró nerviosamente que era imposible pero que pronto lo buscaría para que fueran al parque a jugar. La pelinegra, por su parte, se removió un poco tensa bajo su brazo y liberándose de su agarre, tomó al niño informándoles que iría a recostarlo.

Rei había reconocido que también lo había engañado, pero nunca había mencionado con quien. Nicholas se había mostrado profundamente irritado por su indecisión, pero pensó que era por el cariño que tenía por la pelinegra y su amistad de años. Pero ahora, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a tomar forma en su mente, al ver a los dos abrazados en un íntimo contacto que nada tenía de amistoso ahora ante sus ojos.

Conteniendo su dolor y furia, se dirigió en silencio hacia la habitación de Armando, quien aún seguía dormido, aunque pronto despertaría. Con suavidad, lo llamó.

-Buen día, papá\- lo saludó con una sonrisa. Armando siempre había despertado de buen humor desde que era un bebé.

-Buenos días campeón\- le revolvió un poco el cabello- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a desayunar cerca del parque?

Como había previsto, su hijo aceptó rápidamente la idea. Comenzó a vestirlo con premura. No podía permanecer demasiado tiempo allí sin despertar una violenta reacción y no quería que Armando viera la misma imagen, aunque quizás ya lo había hecho antes.

Una vez listos, lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió por la casa que aún estaba relativamente a oscuras. Darién le advirtió que no hicieran ruido, ya que su madre seguramente estaba cansada y sería bueno dejarla dormir un rato, para tener una "salida de hombres". Pero lo que no advirtió fue que Armando había tomado uno de sus juguetes poco antes de que lo levantara y cuando intentaba abrir la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, aquel automóvil de juguete se le cayó, provocando un estrepitoso ruido.

Rei y Nicholas se despertaron la instante, sobresaltados por el sonido. La pelinegra observó como Darién tenía en brazos a Armando, mientras él intentaba distraerlo para que no los percibiera. Miró su cuerpo para descubrir su bata desalineada y siendo consciente del torso desnudo de Nick, levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro, quien la miraba con desaprobación. Antes de que Rei pudiera expresar una palabra, Darién se había marchado.

[1] NZR: Selección de Rugby de Nueva Zelanda, oficialmente apodada como All Blacks.

[2] Blues: Equipo masculino de rugby de la ciudad de Auckland.

[3] Northern Explorer: Tren de pasajeros de larga distancia entre Auckland y Wellington (capital de NZ).

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero quería que el capítulo quedará perfecto. Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo al fic, realmente los aprecio muchísimo. Espero que me digan que les parece la historia. Gracias y besos a todos!


	3. Capitulo 3

** (N/A) Sailor Moon y cia le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

.

**_Civilización. Día cuarenta y tres_**

.

La tarde había comenzado a caer cuando Darién fue consciente del cansancio de Armando. Habían paseado por toda la ciudad, realizando distintas actividades para mantenerlo distraído. Pero como todo niño a su edad, deseaba regresar a casa para estar con su madre. Por su parte, Rei había intentado llamarlo innumerables veces. Sin remordimientos, Darién había silenciado su celular y continuó en compañía de su hijo distrayéndose. Aunque no quería enfrentarse aún a la pelinegra, las necesidades de Armando eran más importantes para él, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de regresar.

Ni bien abrió la puerta del departamento, encontró a Rei sentada en el sofá, notoriamente afligida. Armando, en cuanto la vio, corrió a saludarla mientras ella lo estrechaba contra su pecho y lo tranquilizó con una excusa inocente cuando él le interrogó por sus lágrimas.

Sin querer seguir siendo testigo de aquella escena, Darién se dirigió hacia la habitación matrimonial. Tomó uno de sus bolsos de entrenamiento y comenzó a llenarlo con algunas mudas de ropa, algo de dinero y papeles importantes. Una vez que tomó todo lo que necesitaba para su trabajo, colocó la correa en su hombro y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la sala de estar para retirarse.

-Darién…\- lo llamó Rei con la voz quebrada, aun abrazando a su pequeño.

-¿A dónde vas, papá?\- consultó Armando con temor, intentando liberarse del agarre de su madre.

-Me iré por unos días, campeón\- le explicó con una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarlo, sin mirar a la pelinegra- Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. Pero no te preocupes, no me iré lejos. Te pasaré a buscar el lunes para que vayamos juntos a la escuela.

-Darién, por favor…

-Adiós\- sin decir nada más, se marchó.

.

**_Civilización. Día sesenta y tres_**

.

En su despacho, Serena revisaba junto con Andrew las últimas evidencias que había obtenido referente al caso contra la aerolínea. Ambos estaban bastante satisfechos con los primero encuentros en la corte y con aquella nueva información conseguida por sus investigadores privados, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Además, los medios de comunicación habían respondido favorablemente como ella había previsto, volviéndose ella de alguna manera referente de la causa. El país estaba conmocionado ante la perspectiva de que una irresponsable compañía aérea no velará por la seguridad de sus pasajeros, sin mencionar que su embarazo ya era mucho más evidente y comenzaba a rondar las especulaciones. Como se lo había prometido, Darién se había comprometido públicamente con el caso y compartían oportunamente algunos momentos con respecto a la llegada el bebé. Su padre estaba conforme con que él se hiciera cargo, aunque no dejaba de incomodarle que no hubieran tomado la decisión de formalizar nada. Pero Serena sabía que no podía exigir nada al pelinegro en aquellos momentos. Su separación con Rei había trastornado bastante a Darién, sumado a la pérdida de su mejor amigo y confidente. De cierta manera, agradecía que no la hubiera elegido como una segunda opción al terminar con dicha relación, pero notaba que se encontraba muy abatido.

Por lo que le había contado la última vez que se habían visto, ya había hablado con Armando sobre su separación y lo había llevado a conocer su nuevo departamento, donde juntos habían decorado la habitación que sería para él mientras estuviera con su padre. Gran parte de desasosiego de Darién radicaba en el malestar de su hijo y en la fría relación con Rei, dada su incapacidad de perdonarla aún. Por lo demás, el pelinegro se había sumido en su trabajo para abstraerse de todas estas vicisitudes, lo que lo hacía viajar constantemente.

.

Se despidió de todos y caminó hacia su automóvil con lentitud. Los muchachos se estaban desempeñando fantásticamente en el Super Rugby [4], por lo que había tenido que viajar constantemente. Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, cada vez que se subía nuevamente a un avión, sentía un nudo en el estómago que no desaparecía hasta que esté aterrizaba en su destino. Había hablado con la terapeuta del equipo, quien le había asegurado que era sumamente entendible debido a lo que había vivido no hacía mucho tiempo.

Le había mandado un mensaje a Rei -único medio por el que aceptaba comunicarse con ella- informándole que pasaría por Armando para que pasaran el fin de semana juntos. Como era ahora rutina, Rei lo esperó con su hijo listo y después de un cordial saludo para mantener las apariencias frente al pequeño, se fueron hacia su departamento en Grey Lynn.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu semana, campeón?\- consultó cuando estuvieron ya en el automóvil.

Conversaron de todo lo que su hijo quería contarle, riendo y pasando un buen momento. Armando ya comenzaba a aceptar lentamente la nueva situación y, superado un poco su miedo a la separación por sus viajes de trabajo, habían logrado crear un ambiente sano. Nuevamente la psicóloga había ayudado mucho, aconsejando como tenía que dirigirse hacia su hijo para que este sintiera confianza en el nuevo panorama.

Una vez en el departamento, Darién preparó una cena para ambos mientras el niño terminaba de realizar la tarea que le habían dado aquel día en la escuela. Para satisfacción del padre, Armando ya leía con fluidez y era realmente bueno con las sumas y restas. Llamaron a la puerta, lo que captó inmediatamente su atención. Limpiándose las manos, se dirigió a la puerta extrañado de tener visitas aquella noche. Fue entonces cuando descubrió a Serena en el umbral, regalándole una tímida sonrisa. Todavía llevaba uno de sus impecables trajes, por lo que concluyó que no hacía mucho había salido de su trabajo. Aquel atuendo color crema remarcaba aún más su perfecta piel blanca.

-Hola. Perdón por la hora\- se disculpó, al ver que él aún no la invitaba a pasar. Buscó nerviosamente dentro de su portafolios y sacó una carpeta- Hoy me realicé la ecografía de rutina y retire los resultados de la amniocentesis, que es un estudio genético para saber si existen malformaciones. Afortunadamente el bebé no tiene ninguna y me han dicho el sexo. No sé si querías saber lo último, pero me pareció que te iba a gustar tener una fotografía.

El corazón de Darién dio un salto de alegría ante tal gesto de su parte. Sabía que no había estado demasiado presente para la rubia desde que se había separado, en gran parte por todas las responsabilidades y tareas que ahora tenía que afrontar no sólo como padre soltero, sino con su trabajo.

-¿Quién es, papá?\- consultó una voz detrás de él. El pelinegro volteó a mirar a su hijo, permitiendo de esa manera que el pequeño apreciara a la rubia parada en el umbral.

Serena le dedicó una sutil sonrisa y se removió indecisa. No había considerado que al volver, seguramente Darién había decidido pasar su tiempo con Armando. No estaba segura si deseaba presentarselo todavía, ya que aun era todo muy nuevo para su primer hijo.

-Eh… yo… creo que estoy interrumpiendo…

-¿Tú eres amiga de mi papá?\- interrogó el niño, ignorando ya a su progenitor. De alguna manera, la rubia había despertado su completa curiosidad.

-Ella es Serena, hijo\- se la presentó serenamente Darién- Si, es una buena amiga\- miró a la rubia con una sonrisa- Ven, pasa. Quiero saber más de lo que me estabas contando.

Serena entró en el departamento tímidamente, siendo vigilada de cerca por la curiosa mirada del niño, quien tenía sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en su vientre, con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué su panza esta hinchada?\- consultó a su padre, desplegando el poco tacto característico de los niños.

Aunque su vientre no estaba muy abultado, la falda de su traje se pegaba demasiado a su anatomía revelando su estado y, por momentos, este era más evidente. Serena le regaló una tierna sonrisa y le explicó que dentro de ella estaba creciendo un bebé. Armando, quien nunca se había preguntado el origen de la vida, miró a su padre tratando de buscar una explicación.

-¿Se lo comió?

Ambos adultos rieron ante el gracioso pensamiento y trataron de explicar aún mejor que, tiempo atrás, él también había estado en el vientre de su madre y que de esa forma llegaban los bebés al mundo.

-¿Quieren sentirlo?\- consultó aun divertida la rubia.

Serena se quitó los incómodos zapatos de tacón para estar a mejor altura y le indicó que pusiera su mano sobre su barriga. El niño, tímidamente obedeció sus instrucciones y aguardo en silencio, expectante. Cuando por fin el bebé propinó una patada a su madre, Armando reveló una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad, papá! Se mueve allí dentro.

Pidiéndole permiso, Darién también colocó su mano en el vientre de Serena, junto a la de su hijo. Hasta la última vez que se habían visto, su bebé aún no se mostraba abiertamente. Sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y alegría al percibir a su otro hijo o hija revolotear con vigor y admiró la alegría en los ojos celestes de Serena.

-Tienes razón\- le dijo a Armando, quien le sonrió también en respuesta- ¿Te parece bien si invitamos a Serena a que cene con nosotros?

-Claro\- respondió el niño con despreocupación- Así podré mostrarle mi último muñeco del Strongman.

.

Después de una agradable cena en la que el pequeño Shields realizó todas las preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza de diversos temas, en la que todos rieron, Darién anunció que ya era hora de dormir, por lo que Armando se despidió de la rubia con un amable beso en la mejilla y se fue en compañía de su padre. Una vez que se cercioró que estaba completamente dormido, Darién regresó a la sala de estar donde lo esperaba Serena, quien se había preparado una taza de té y miraba los trofeos y adornos de su gloriosa época profesional. Cuando se percató de su presencia, le regaló una sonrisa y se dirigió, aun descalza, hasta el sofá para acomodarse con ambas piernas sobre este.

-Es realmente un niño encantador\- le aseguró mientras él suprimia la distancia que los separaba- Su personalidad es exactamente igual como la describiste en la isla. Resplandece por su vitalidad, muy similar a su padre diría.

Darién tomó asiento junto a Serena, riendo un poco por sus palabras. Armando siempre sobresalía por su amabilidad y empatía. Se premió mentalmente por eso. Aunque su pareja había fracasado por los avatares de la vida, su hijo hacia aprendido lo mejor de ambos padres. Dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, quien la correspondió inmediatamente y permanecieron así por unos momentos, contemplándose.

-Muéstrame los estudios\- le solicitó tranquilo, con una sonrisa.

Serena buscó nuevamente en su portafolio y le entregó la carpeta que le solicitaba. Darién estudió los análisis detenidamente, para después observar con detenimiento las ecografías que mostraban al bebé.

-Me dijeron que tiene el tamaño de un mango\- no pudo evitar reír ante aquel dato.

-¿Esta todo en orden?

-Sí\- le confirmó llevando uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello detrás de su oreja- La amniocentesis salió perfecta.

-Eso es lo importante\- le aseguró aun mirando los papeles hasta encontrar lo que ella le había anunciado- ¿Es un niño?

La rubia le devolvió una sonrisa tan hermosa, que movió todo su mundo. Feliz, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa ratona y extendió sus brazos, invitándola. Sin perder ni un momento más, se reunió entre sus fuertes brazos, rodeando su cuello para estrecharlo también contra ella. Aquel abrazo reflejaba cuánto lo había necesitado aquellos días, aquella muda carestía que no quería expresar por miedo a alejar al pelinegro, en medio de su proceso.

Darién acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, agradecido de la paciencia que Serena estaba teniendo en todo momento respecto a él. Se sentía culpable por no poder compartir plenamente el embarazo y brindarle la tranquilidad que ella merecía.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Serena\- le agradeció conscientemente para que ella supiera que él valoraba su accionar- Sé que no he estado muy presente.

-Estas pasado un momento duro y quiero apoyarte\- le aseguro a su oído- Nunca te he pedido nada, no voy a hacerlo ahora.

-Eso está mal\- la apartó un poco para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Sus brillantes ojos celestes lo miraban con toda su atención, mientras sus carnosos labios lo distraían enormemente- Tú te mereces todo en este mundo. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco.

-Sólo te quiero a ti\- admitió con voz temblorosa, dominada por una terrible oleada de hormonas. Mordió un poco su carnoso labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Esto no suena como la Serena que conocí en la isla. Ella podía contra todo\- bromeó sonriendo mientras limpiaba una de las furtivas lágrimas que bajó por su sonrojada mejilla.

-Lo sé, creo que es culpa de las hormonas\- se excusó un poco avergonzada por sus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero sólo para mí\- le aseguró suprimiendo el espacio para tomar su boca en un apasionado beso.

Serena jadeó ansiosa al sentirlo, devolviendo desenfrenadamente aquel beso. Lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para conformarse con un beso tierno. Lo extrañaba, sólo su presencia calmaba su agitada existencia. Añoraba tenerlo como había sido suyo en la isla, sintiéndose importante para él en todo momento.

Aquella demanda por parte de la rubia lo sorprendió un poco pero decidió corresponder con la misma intensidad. La necesitaba, ella era la calma en la tempestad de su vida. Sabía que era egoísta recibir tanto de su parte sin ser capaz de retribuir de la misma manera, pero debía esperar un poco más para lograr disfrutar de aquella hermosa relación. Su decisión ya estaba tomada, no podía aguantar más estar sin ella. Y aunque Rei lo había acorralado a tomar aquel fallo, comenzaba a comprender que de no haber sido así, él mismo lo habría hecho tarde o temprano.

Terminó aquel beso cuando sintió la frustración en su entrepierna. Estaba ansioso por corresponder a su pasión, pero una vez más debía pensar con frialdad y aguardar a que estuvieran completamente solos.

-Ya es tarde\- sentenció aún sin alentó, con su frente apoyada en la de ella- Deberías volver a casa.

Sus palabras sembraron nuevamente un doloroso rechazo en su pecho. Sabía que soportar todo ello era su elección pero la frustración era una dura compañera, cada vez más pesada de cargar.

-Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte\- aseguró rompiendo el contacto físico de un rápido movimiento, poniéndose de pie- Me voy.

Con la gracia de una furtiva ninfa, tomó el maletín que aguardaba en el suelo y caminó hacia sus zapatos para tomarlos. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, una mano contra la madera le impidió que lo hiciera, siendo consciente de su poderosa presencia contra su espalda.

-No te enojes\- le suplicó sobre su oído, con pesadez en su voz- Si fuera por mí, te encerraría en mi habitación y no te dejaría salir de ella por una semana completa. Pero Armando…

-No tienes que excusarte\- lo interrumpió tratando de contener toda su frustración, parada rectamente intentando ser estoica- No te he pedido que te justifiques.

-Sabes que no es eso\- con delicadeza la obligó a girar, pero ante su negativa a mirarlo, levantó su rostro por su angulosa quijada- Cada vez me es más difícil despedirme. Es como regresar en el tiempo, cuando no me hablabas y perderte una vez más. 

Besó nuevamente sus labios con una caricia lenta, mientras acariciaba su rostro y su espalda baja. Era tan fuerte y a la vez tan delicada, que muchas veces no sabía cómo proceder. Pero allí, mirando sus hermosos ojos apreció la incertidumbre de su ser.

-Te propongo algo\- le susurro dulcemente- Cenemos el martes. Solos tú y yo, en tu apartamento.

Serena asintió a su pedido con resignación y como respuesta, Darién le regaló una sonrisa y nuevamente beso sus labios. Una vez que la dejó libre, la abogada dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar en silencio, dejando al pelinegro pensativo y sumamente frustrado, apoyando su frente contra la ahora cerrada puerta. Era sincero al admitir que odiaba separarse de su lado y que cada vez ella era más imprescindible para él. Pero aun su vida estaba hecha un embrollo y no le parecía justo someterla a eso.

.

**_Civilización. Día sesenta y seis_**

.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Andrew aun trabajaba sin inmutarse, pero su estómago comenzaba a exigirle que tomara un descanso y fuera por una generosa hamburguesa de algún local de comida rápida, con papas y refresco extra-grande. Le informó a su colega que saldría y le consultó desde la puerta si quería que le trajera algo a su regreso. Drew agradeció el gesto pero declinó su ofrecimiento, informándole que pediría que le trajeran algo directamente al despacho. De no ser porque realmente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y luz del día, Serena habría optado por la misma opción.

Sin más, emprendió camino y salió del elegante edificio céntrico. Caminó unas cuadras por la ajetreada ciudad y perfiló hacia el local de comidas rápidas más cercana. No tardó mucho en hacer su pedido ante el amable empleado y una vez pagado todo, tomó su pedido para llevar y salió del lugar. Era un día demasiado hermoso para estar encerrada. Sin prisa, se dirigió hacia _Nixon Park_ para disfrutar del paisaje. Se sentó cerca de un campo de entrenamiento, donde casualmente un grupo de adolescentes practicaban jugando al rugby. Serena, a quien jamás le había llamado la atención aquel deporte, observó con atención a los muchachos, tratando de aprender algo del mundo de Darién. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente de la presencia de aquel hombre hasta que este se sentó a su lado.

-¿Agradable clima, no?

Serena observó al castaño por primera vez, mientras continuaba comiendo sus papas fritas, sin ningún tipo de interés. No respondió a su afirmación y continuó observando a los jóvenes.

-¿Le gusta el rugby?

-En realidad, no entiendo nada sobre él\- le aseguro vagamente, comprendiendo que aquel hombre no pensaba quedarse callado.

-Es bastante sencillo. En el rugby, juegan dos equipos de 15 jugadores, a excepción del _seven a side_, con equipos de 7\- le explicó cruzando sus piernas y brazos en una pose relajada- El objetivo es llevar la pelota hacia la zona de anotación del área rival, haciendo pases siempre hacia atrás, para anotar un _try_.

La rubia decidió no estimular la charla, por lo que se limitó a seguir comiendo mientras lo miraba con desinterés. Aunque el sujeto era realmente atractivo, no estaba interesada en lo que sospechaba era un galanteo del que era víctima cada cierto tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando Ante le dio su hermoso anillo de compromiso había logrado eludir las insinuaciones, por lo que resolvió mentalmente que su vientre de embarazada tampoco sería una barrera.

-Con lo apasionado al deporte que es, pensé que Darién se molestaría en explicarle aunque fuera lo básico.

Aquella afirmación captó inmediatamente la atención de la rubia, quien lo miró sorprendida. Estudió al hombre con mayor detenimiento, pero la realidad era que no conocía a nadie del entorno del pelinegro.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¡Oh, lo siento! Siempre soy tan descuidado\- le dijo con una galante sonrisa. Por el tono de su voz, Serena advirtió que nada de lo dicho había sido cierto- Mi nombre es Nicholas Green.

-Sé quién es usted\- sentenció un tanto irritada por su presentación- Lo que me interesaría saber es por qué vino a hablarme ¿o debo decir, emboscarme?

-Ciertamente, salía del _Eden Park_[4] cuando la reconocí\- le respondió tranquilamente, mirando ahora al campo de juego- Siempre sentí curiosidad por su persona. Cuando aún nos hablábamos, Darién era muy reservado en brindarme información de usted. En aquel momento no lo entendía, pero después comprendí que era por la gran confusión que le generaba. Es usted realmente hermosa, las fotografías en los periódicos no le hacen justicia.

-No creo que sea bueno que estemos hablando\- decidió, poniéndose de pie- No se encuentra en buenos términos actualmente con Darién, señor Green. Que tenga buen día.

Sin decir nada más, Serena se fue caminando lo más veloz y prudente que le permitían aquellos zapatos de tacón. Como no era lo suficientemente rápida, Nick no tuvo ningún inconveniente de darle alcance.

-No quiero darle problemas\- le aseguró con una sonrisa sincera- Sólo quería pedirle que, si es posible, intercediera con Darién por el bien de Armando. No pretendo que me perdone porque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Pero está siendo totalmente injusto con Rei, quien sólo quiere lo mejor para su hijo.

-No tengo poder sobre Darién\- le respondió molesta, deteniendo su andar- Él es un excelente padre y seguramente con el tiempo podrá entablar nuevamente un diálogo sano con Rei. Pero eso a mí no me compete.

-¿No está en desacuerdo con que vuelvan a hablar?\- cuestionó sorprendido.

-Usted evidentemente debe suponer lo peor de mí, señor Green\- espeto fúrica, pero manteniendo siempre el tono bajo- Jamás tuve la intención de que pasara lo que terminó sucediendo. Nunca estuvo en mi mente interferir en su relación, pero pasó y no estoy orgullosa de eso. Me mantuve al margen de su vida cuando regresamos de aquella isla…

-…hasta que supo que estaba embarazada\- finalizó él, pensativo.

-Yo ya me había resignado a dejarlo ir, pero no me pareció correcto que él desconociera un hecho tan trascendental\- sus ojos celestes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sintiéndose juzgada y humillada, se alejó de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Por fortuna, Nick ya no la siguió.

.

Después de aquel encuentro con el castaño, Serena no había podido concentrarse eficazmente en el trabajo. Su mente daba vueltas como un carrusel sobre la misma conversación, sin saber si era conveniente hablar de lo ocurrido con Darién. Tenía la fuerte sospecha que al pelinegro no le agradaría en lo absoluto, sin embargo no quería que hubieran secretos entre ambos.

Una vez en su casa, decidió ponerse cómoda y pensar en cosas más triviales, como en qué le prepararía para cenar aquella noche. Sin embargo , su cabeza no daba descanso, por lo que se dio por vencida y decidió que ordenar algo a algún restaurante. Además, para ser sincera con ella misma, también desconocía los gustos culinarios del pelinegro. Reflexionar sobre aquel nuevo pensamiento la llenó de tristeza. No eran sólo las comidas, sino que había muchas cosas que realmente no conocía del padre de su hijo y otras muchas que él tampoco sabía de ella. Derrotada, se recostó en el sofá con desgano.

Escuchó el timbre anunciando su llegada y sin perder el tiempo le hizo pasar. Se veía increíblemente ardiente con la ropa deportiva con la que asistía a los entrenamientos, por lo que sintió una oleada de calor que la obligó a tragar saliva. Fingiendo calma, le sonrió abiertamente y aceptó gustosa cuando fue encerrada por sus brazos para besarla ansiosamente mientras cerraba la puerta con un sutil empujón de su pie.

-Te he extrañado\- le aseguró sobre sus labios, acariciando su espalda en un lento vaivén.

-Yo también\- sonrió aún más- No sabía que querrías comer, por lo que decidí que pidiéramos algún delivery. 

-Estoy de acuerdo\- dijo mientras dejaba caer a un costado el bolso deportivo que aún colgaba de su hombro.

-Pero antes, hay algo que quiero contarte\- suspiró sabiendo que debía sacárselo de su sistema.

Lo guio hasta su gran sofá para que se sentaran y sin rodeos, ya que no soportaba su rostro de preocupación, le relató lo ocurrido en el parque aquel día. Darién la escuchó atentamente en silencio hasta que termino y sin mirarla se puso de pie, notoriamente tenso.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?\- preguntó temerosa por su rostro contraído.

-Para nada, pequeña\- sin perder tiempo, volvió a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos- Has hecho lo correcto en contármelo y tienes razón. No es tu obligación abogar por nadie, porque este no es realmente tu problema. Sólo me ha molestado la osadía de Nick.

-Sé que este asunto no me compete\- se mordió el labio consciente de que lo que iba a decir molestaría a Darién- Pero concuerdo con que deberías intentar mejorar tu relación con Rei por el bien de Armando. Estás enojado con ella y aunque siempre me sentiré insegura de su presencia, parece una buena mujer por todas las cosas que me dijiste tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué deberías sentirte insegura?\- consultó sorprendido, sin entender.

-Porque la amaste mucho y aunque compartimos un tiempo hermoso en la isla, cuando volviste te fuiste con ella porque aun te importaba. No te planteaste inmediatamente buscarme. 

-No te busque porque huiste de mí aquel día en el puerto\- se separó un poco de ella para apreciar su rostro- Pensé que ya no querías verme más, seguir con tu vida.

-Al parecer no lo recuerdas, pero ese día la besaste apasionadamente cuando se reencontraron\- le aseguró molesta, soltándose de su abrazo con fuerza y alejándose de él- ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Interponerme entre tu familia y tu? ¿Exigir que la dejaras por mí? Era la primera vez que me había permitido tener una relación con un hombre que estaba en pareja ¿Crees que eso me hacía sentir orgullosa?

-Serena…

-Tú la elegiste a ella, Darién\- aseguró, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de odio y tristeza que la hacía temblar, derrotada- No te juzgo por eso. Cuando te pedí que fueras mío, sabía que una vez fuera de la isla se acabaría. Aquel día, cuando llegó el barco, me sentí morir al saber que toda la felicidad que había vivido había llegado a su fin.

Aun contra su voluntad, el pelinegro logró volver a apresarla entre sus brazos mientras la rubia luchaba por soltarse y exhalaba un angustioso sollozo. Acarició sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarla, sintiendo como los espasmos sacudían su menudo cuerpo contra él. Comenzaba a comprender lo que ella había estado conteniendo desde que habían abandonado la isla. Creía completamente en su palabra de que de no haber quedado embarazada nunca más hubiera sabido de su vida y aquello le dolió en el alma, ya que habrían sufrido el mismo desamor, cada uno desde el pensamiento de que hacían lo correcto. Pero lo que Darién sabía ahora era que no quería pasar un solo momento más lejos de ella.

-En todo el tiempo que estuve al lado de Rei, por mucho que lo intente no dejé de pensar en ti un sólo momento, en lo mucho que te echaba de menos. Cada noche, rememoraba en mis pensamientos tus besos y tus caricias, en lo perfecto que eran nuestros cuerpos cuando estaban unidos\- le confesó con voz ronca, mientras acariciaba su espalda- Cuando vi las fotografías de tu reencuentro con Diamante, sentí mi sangre hervir. Jamás en mi vida había sentido celos por una mujer, lo cual me sorprendió. Sin mencionar que mi relación con Reu se desmoronaba por mi culpabilidad de seguir añorándote. Cuando me llamaste y vine a verte, tan hermosa como siempre, fue como volver a la isla donde éramos solo tú y yo. 

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me elegiste, Darién?\- contraatacó con renovada molestia, apartándose de su abrazo.

-Porque tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De lo que me haces sentir\- la tomó de sus hombros para acercarla, besando sus labios con pasión.

Enojada por su incapacidad de resistirse, correspondió a aquel beso pero decidida a que no la dejaría nuevamente anhelando su amor. Enrredó su cabello negro entre sus dedos, fuertemente, y lo apremió para que aumentara la intensidad del beso. Él la sostuvo con intensidad, ahora por su espalda, mientras sus lenguas luchaban en un intercambio hambriento.

Se separó para tirar con odio de aquella camiseta deportiva negra, dejando su trabajado torso al descubierto, recorriendo con sus cálidas manos sus sólidos abdominales en búsqueda del comienzo de sus pantalones. Su frustración había ganado la batalla y ella no estaba dispuesta a que huyera una vez más.

Darién la observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y suficiencia, recorriendo el contorno de sus piernas, buscando el final de su largo vestido de flores azul profundo para dejar sus piernas al descubierto.

Una vez que consiguió que su miembro estuviera libre, Serena lo miró desafiante mientras propiciaba decadentes caricias, en un vaivén que estremeció al pelinegro haciéndolo gemir gravemente. Darién podía apreciar su intensa mirada, enmarcada con los restos de su llanto, el sonrojado tono de sus mejillas, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos por su ligeramente irregular respiración. Aquella visión le pareció tan maravillosa y excitante, que se apresuró a besarla nuevamente. Igual de impaciente que ella, los obligó a levantarse del sofá y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Una vez en ella, se apresuró en deshacerse de ese ligero vestido y la desnudó por completo. La obligó a recostarse en la cama y separando sus piernas, se dispuso a besarla donde ella más lo necesitaba. Curvando su espalda mientras jadeaba sin vergüenza alguna, aceptó gustosa de aquel decadente toque que le parecía un regalo del cielo, o quizás del mismo infierno.

Satisfecho de sus gemidos, comenzó a subir a través de su cuerpo, depositando besos por toda su nívea piel hasta regresar a sus hambrientos labios, quienes lo recibieron con exigencia renovada. Serena se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras con sus piernas empujaba sus estrechas caderas hasta su centro. Cuidadoso de no dejar todo su peso sobre ella, se introdujo dentro de su húmeda intimidad de una sola estocada reencontrándose con aquella añorada sensación de estar dentro de ella. Admirando todo su cuerpo, la tomó de sus cadera y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo conocido por ambos. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por contener sus jadeos y gemidos, dando rienda suelta a lo que había querido desde que se habían vuelto a ver. Se amaron con pasión hasta que sus cuerpos no fueron capaces de prolongar el placer por más tiempo, dejándose llevar por un arrebatador orgasmo que los sacudió hasta la última célula de sus anatomías.

Notoriamente agitados por el acto, se miraron con intensidad. Serena lo desafiaba aún con la mirada, un tanto molesta por su larga indecisión, pero feliz de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos. Darién le sonrió aún más, comprendiendo su actitud desafiante y peleadora. Allí estaba su Serena desafiante y aguerrida que lo había vuelto loco de excitación en la isla, dispuesta a tomar lo que quería. Se apoderó de sus labios en una suave caricia, mientras la recibía contra su cuerpo para abrazarla con intención de no dejarla ir.

.

Darién regresó a la cama matrimonial con las bolsas con comida rápida que había traído el delivery. Resguardada sólo por sus delicadas sábanas, Serena lo aguardaba radiantemente feliz por la llegada de la comida, con sus hermosos cabellos arremolinados alrededor de su rostro. Soltó una risa contenida cuando la vio aplaudir, ansiosa.

-¿Qué? Estoy hambrienta\- se quejó, quitándole una de las bolsas de papel.

-Deberías comer mejor\- la regañó mientras la observaba sacar una enorme hamburguesa triple gigante. Él estaba acostumbrado a llevar una dieta rica en proteínas, diseñada por el médico deportólogo del equipo, que solo rompía en contadas ocasiones, como aquella.

-El doctor me dijo que debía comer más\- se defendió dando un mordisco a su presa- Dice que aún estoy muy delgada. Además tomo mis vitaminas.

-Me refería a algo más sano\- se sentó a su lado, vestido solamente con los pantalones deportivos, buscando entre las bolsas su propia hamburguesa- Más verduras, quizás.

-Esto tiene lechuga y tomate\- le respondió divertida, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios para quitar el resto de mayonesa.

Ambos rieron por la broma fácil y decidieron comer en silencio. Habían hecho el amor un par de veces, hasta que el estómago de Serena se había quejado con fuerza. Afortunadamente, aunque era pasada la medianoche, el delivery aún hacía entregas. Pero lo que sorprendía al pelinegro era que mientras la miraba comer, sentía que su deseo por ella no disminuía, aún después de aquella pequeña maratón. Cuando terminó de comer, la atrajo hacía él para contenerla en un brazo. Como una gata cariñosa, se acurrucó feliz escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Su pequeña mano seguía acariciando su abdomen con relajante lentitud.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?\- consultó cerca de su oído.

-Me quedaré aquí y te haré el amor algunas veces más\- le aseguró, buscando sus labios para rozarlos sensualmente.

-No me opondré a eso\- aseguró mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior- Pero me refiero a largo plazo.

-Como primera medida, te llevaré a una cita\- le propuso sonriente- Claro que deberemos ser cuidadosos por la prensa.

-No me parece mala idea\- concordó pensativa- Aunque nos conocimos en la isla, en la civilización somos completos desconocidos. Necesitamos aprender más del otro, para así estar de acuerdo en lo que queremos para nuestro bebé.

-Aunque siento que no hicimos las cosas en el orden convencional...\- rio un poco a su pensamiento mientras acariciaba su espalda- ...quiero cortejarte. Te mereces que pasemos tiempo conociéndonos, porque tienes razón. Debemos saber más el uno del otro. 

-Permíteme dar el primer paso\- le solicitó sensualmente, colocándose sobre él mientras sus manos lo recorrían.

Darién sonrió arrogante al ver como ella mordía sus labios, tomando su miembro entre decadentes caricias. Se enderezó aún más y devoró sus labios, haciéndola jadear. Sintió como todo en su cuerpo se calentaba sólo con la presencia de su cuerpo y saboreó la pasión que ella le regalaba. De alguna manera, en aquella cama, estaban nuevamente en la isla donde solo ellos dos importaban.

.

**_Civilización. Día sesenta y siete_**

.

Paseaban tomados de las manos en aquel Mall en Massey[6], haciendo compras para el bebé. A pesar de que ya tenía muchas cosas, Serena quería que el pelinegro también se involucrara en dichas decisiones. Aunque habían decidido ir a ese centro comercial al oeste de Auckland para evitar que fueran reconocidos, decidieron además disfrazarse: Darién había optado por una gorra y un par de gafas de sol estilo aviador, no se había afeitado aquella mañana por lo que tenía una sombra en la quijada y se había colocado una sudadera gris holgada, con la capucha sobre la gorra. Serena, por su parte, llevaba una larga peluca negra que tenía de una fiesta de disfraces y vestía ropa deportiva de su antigua universidad, que le ayudaba a disimular su embarazo. Podían pasar fácilmente por una pareja de universitarios felices, ya que la rubia no perdía ocasión para robarle besos apasionados cada vez que podía. Ambos reían divertidos por sus atuendos, caminando relajadamente de la mano.

Después de algunas horas y tras haber terminado las compras, que serían enviadas al domicilio de Serena, se dirigieron al poblado patio de comida. Darién compró una malteada de fresas para la rubia y una bebida deportiva para él y siguieron recorriendo otro de los pasillo con más tiendas.

-La verdad es que te sienta el color negro\- le aseguró, observando cómo bebía con genuina felicidad su rosada bebida.

Aunque ya había pasado el umbral de los treinta años, junto a ella se sentía tan vivo como a los dieciocho, sólo que sin la presión de una carrera profesional como deportista de élite. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había disfrutando demasiado cuando joven por estar al pendiente de su entrenamiento y rendimiento, con la ambición de llegar alto en las venas.

-¿Te gusta más?\- consultó arqueando una ceja, deteniendo su paso.

-No, me encanta tu cabello rubio dorado\- le aseguró, inclinándose para besar tiernamente sus contraídos labios- Pero si el bebé hubiera sido una niña con mi color de cabello, hubiese sido realmente hermosa al heredar tus facciones.

-Buena respuesta, señor misterioso\- aceptó con los ojos entrecerrados, tomando de su sudadera con fuerza para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo nuevamente, pero con hambriento reclamo.

-Si sigues besandome así, no podré contenerme\- le advirtió ronco contra sus labios.

-No quiero que lo hagas\- sonrió con picardía en sus ojos celestes.

-Estás arruinando mi idea de una cita romántica e inocente\- se separó de ella y tomando su mano, la llevó con presurosa urgencia hacía la salida del shopping.

.

**_Civilización. Día setenta_**

.

Salía distraídamente del elevador de su edificio dispuesta a tomar un taxi para dirigirse a su trabajo, pero antes de llegar al hall de entrada se topó con un enorme grupo fotógrafos agolpados sobre la vereda. Antes que la descubrieran, retrocedió y volvió hacia la zona de los elevadores para ocultarse. Sintió que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar en su bolso y lo buscó lo más rápido que sus temblorosas manos le permitían.

-¿Alo?

-Serena, no salgas de tu casa\- le ordenó un exaltado Andrew.

-¿Qué ocurre?\- consultó, mirando cuidadosamente hacía la calle.

-Hace media hora la prensa está diciendo que el padre de tu bebé es Darién Shields\- su voz era agitada, como si estuviera corriendo- Esto seguramente es obra de Negaverso Airlines ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Iniciamos una demanda por calumnias e injurias?

-No, Drew. No es una calumnia. Es la verdad\- suspiró, mientras caminaba ahora a las escaleras y tomaba asiento en uno de los escalones. Respiró hondo, acariciando su vientre para tranquilizarse- Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo se filtró la información. Muy pocas personas lo sabían. Y necesito con urgencia que vengas a aquí con tu automóvil y me saques por el garage.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, jefa?\- consultó riendo.

.

Recurriendo a la táctica del disfraz y la actuación, Serena logró eludir el cerco periodístico fingiendo ser la novia de Drew, usando nuevamente la dichosa peluca negra, gafas de sol y la sudadera que había vestido Darién en su escapada al centro comercial.

-¿No me dirás nada?\- consultó la rubia cuando estuvieron a varias cuadras.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Que seguramente te enamoraste de un hombre cuando estuviste encerrada en esa isla y quedaste embarazada?\- el rubio le regaló una sonrisa amable- No te olvides que estudió este caso, jefa. Pasaste tres meses pérdida porque estuvieron mucho tiempo buscando en el lugar equivocado, por la mala información que arrojó el radar. Uno hace lo que puede con lo que le da la vida.

Le sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, colocando su mano sobre la suya en la palanca de cambio en agradecimiento y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio mientras ella leía algunos portales de noticias en su celular para saber qué era lo que se decía exactamente.

Una vez llegaron al destino que le indicó, estacionaron en el inmenso estacionamiento del _Eden Park_. Andrew le preguntó si no prefería que fuera él solo, pero la rubia se negó totalmente decidida. Descendieron del automóvil y, por precaución a que hubiera algún periodista, caminaron de la mano aún fingiendo ser una pareja. Se encontraba un tanto alterada, por lo que el rubio se encargó de hablar con seguridad para que los dejaran pasar. A pesar de que se había quitado la gorra y las gafas, aquel sujeto la miraba ciertamente extrañado por la elección de una sudadera deportiva con una pollera de fina seda crema y unos zapatos de diseñador haciendo juego.

-Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el Sr. Shields\- sentenció molesto Drew ante la negativa del guardia.

-¿Puede decirle que lo busca la señorita Wilson?\- solicitó impaciente la rubia.

Reticente, el corpulento hombre de seguridad tomó el teléfono que había en su escritorio y se dispuso a preguntar. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el guardia se disculpo y les dijo que los guiaría hasta el campo de entrenamiento. En medio del camino, Serena le consultó si aquel día estaba la prensa deportiva presente y extrañado el hombre les dijo que así era. Lo detuvo con suavidad y le solicitó si no podían esperarlo en los vestuarios ya que el tema por el que lo buscaba no debía expuesto a la prensa.

-No lo sé, señorita...\- dudo mirándola con el cejo fruncido.

-Tiene un walkie talkie\- señaló, respirando hondo tratando de conservar la poca calma que aún poseía- ¿Puede hablar con el encargado de relaciones públicas y explicarle que Serena Wilson, abogada que lleva la causa en la que el sr. Shields es querellante, necesita esperarlo en un lugar fuera del alcance de la prensa?

Nuevamente el guardia consultó, esta vez por el walkie talkie negro y recibió nuevamente la autorización. Serena no había querido usar esa carta antes, ya que quería hablar a solas con Darién, sin mezclar a un relaciones públicas en esto, pero aquello era un mal menor en comparación a que la descubriera un periodista, sin importar que fuera meramente algún reportero deportivo. Una foto de ellos en aquel momento se vendería como pan caliente.

Una vez en los vestuarios, se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de elegante traje que los esperaba, quien se presentó como Setsuna Baker, relaciones públicas de los Blues. Les informó que Darién había autorizado previamente que la dejaran pasar hacía un mes, y que ya lo habían llamado.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Esto tiene que ver con el juicio a Negaverso o por el rumor que está haciendo que mis telefonos estallen hace una hora?\- consultó con mirada fría- Porque comprenderá, señorita Wilson, que mi trabajo es manejar la prensa con todo lo relacionado a los Blues y Darién está incluído en la ecuación.

-Con ambas\- respondió escuetamente- Pero sabrá entender, usted también señorita Baker, que primero hablaré con Darién y una vez termine, será turno de usted en saber qué es lo que decidamos ambos.

Setsuna frunció los labios y los dejó solos en los vestuarios. Fue entonces cuando Serena soltó el aire contenido, cansada, y se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a los casilleros, confesandole a Drew que no había desayunado aún y que sentía que le faltaba azúcar. Alarmado, su asistente le pidió que aguardara y se fue a buscar algo para ella.

La rubia se levantó y caminó nerviosa por el lugar. Necesitaba estar sola un momento, por lo que había recurrido a aquella blanca mentira. En realidad, era verdad que no había desayunado y que le vendría bien algo para calmar su estómago.

Sintió que la puerta tras suyo se abría y se giró atentamente, esperando a Darién. Pero en su lugar entró un pelinegro, quien se quitaba la camiseta de entrenamiento descubriendo su esculpido torso, ignorando su presencia hasta que la prenda pasó su cabeza.

-Hola bombón\- la saludó con una sonrisa galante, acercándose a ella con un caminar que delataba una profunda confianza en él mismo, mientras revolvía su cabello.

Serena rodó los ojos por su tono seductor y se cruzó de brazos en actitud indiferente. Si él pensaba que aquello bastaba para impresionarla, estaba profundamente equivocado. No tenía por norma salir con hombres más jóvenes que ella y aquel jugador debía tener apenas veintiún años.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa sola en los vestidores?\- se colocó frente de ella, a muy poca distancia, cruzando sus brazos para que sus formados pectorales y biceps resaltaran aún más- Seguramente, eres lo que me recomendó el doctor para todos mis males.

-¿Realmente esa frase te ha servido alguna vez?\- consultó arqueando una ceja al ver que él le guiñaba un ojo, aunque debió contener una sonrisa ya que el comentario le había resultado verdaderamente divertido.

-Siempre\- sonrió arrogante, mirando fijamente sus ojos turquesa.

-¡Kou!\- bramó a su espalda.

Darién se encontraba mirándolos, cruzado de brazos también, con una expresión siniestramente seria en sus facciones. Su sola presencia gritaba autoridad férrea y dura. El joven se apartó un poco de la abogada y lo miró entre sorprendido y alarmado.

-¿No te dije que fueras con Kakyuu para tu masaje? ¿O es que quieres volver al entrenamiento con aquel dolor de cuello?\- consultó fríamente.

-Estaba en camino, entrenador Shields\- se excusó levantando sus manos en señal de rendición- Sólo le preguntaba a la señorita a quien esperaba para así avisar que estaba aquí.

-Me busca a mi\- sentenció a punto de perder la paciencia- Es mi novia.

El pobre joven palideció al comprender que había estado intentando ligar con la pareja de la única persona que podía castigarlo de la manera más dolorosa para él: dejarlo sin jugar el próximo partido y poner en riesgo su posición de máximo anotador del torneo, y por tanto, su posible entrada al seleccionado nacional. Se disculpó velozmente y se retiró del vestidor, dejándolos solos.

Darien no perdió tiempo, y avanzando hacia ella, la atrajo a sus brazos para devorar salvajemente sus labios. Serena, aun sorprendida por aquel despliegue de macho alfa con el pobre chico, perdió la cabeza por unos minutos, olvidándose de quién era y qué hacía allí. Hundió sus dedos en su profunda cabellera medianoche mientras sentía como él la elevaba unos centímetro del suelo y la encerraba contra una de las paredes, pegando suavemente su cuerpo.

-Darién...\- jadeó cuando abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello- Yo también te extrañé.

Aquella pequeña broma pareció traerlo nuevamente a la realidad, pues rió sobre su garganta y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios hinchados. Suavemente se separó de la pared y dejó que sus zapatos volvieran al suelo firme.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, pequeña?\- consultó con dulzura- ¿Y por qué estás disfrazada?

-Tengo malas noticias\- suspiró aun entre sus brazos- Alguien filtró a la prensa mis pruebas de embarazo de la clínica, las cuales revelaban de cuánto tiempo estoy embarazada. Ya saben que eres el padre, lo vi mientras Drew me traía para aquí. 

-¿Viniste aquí sólo a avisarme?

-Y a saber qué quieres que hagamos. Tu relacionista pública ya lo sabe también, por lo que sería importante que tomemos una decisión de cómo manejarlo para que esto no interfiera en tu trabajo.

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura y tomo su rostro para volver a depositar un beso, lento pero apasionado. Le enternecía la preocupación de la rubia para que él no tuviera problema, dejando de lado como todo ello podía afectarla en su trabajo en el buffet.

-No te preocupes por mi, pequeña\- le sonrió mientras su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla- ¿Qué quieres tú que hagamos? No se como esto puede afectarte y al juicio.

-No lo sé\- admitió, pensando por primera vez en el conflicto legal.

-Entonces, no tomemos decisiones apresuradas\- recomendó, aún acariciándola- Le diré a Setsuna que por lo pronto me mantendré en el clásico _sin comentarios_ hasta nuevo aviso. Mientras tanto, creo que lo mejor es que lo hablemos en mi departamento y, por un tiempo, nos quedemos allí. 

-¿Quieres que me quede a vivir contigo?\- consultó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Por supuesto, pequeña. Más que nunca, debemos estar juntos para afrontar esta situación. Además, enloquecería si no puedo estar cerca tuyo, más aún si hay alguna emergencia.

La escena fue interrumpida por un agitado pero triunfante Drew, quien traía consigo una barrita energética. Serena rio al enterarse que se la había comprado al guardia por cincuenta dólares, mientras Darién negaba con la cabeza asegurando que nadie debía hacer negocios con el viejo Tom.

.

Andrew la llevó hasta la casa de Darién y se dirigió a su departamento, donde la esperaría la ama de llaves de su padre para armar una pequeña muda de ropa para ella, que luego él le haría llegar. Adoraba a Drew, pero no le dejaría buscar en su cajón de ropa interior. Para fortuna de ambos, había pocos periodistas en el departamento de Darién, quienes cayeron nuevamente en la táctica de pareja.

Una vez en el departamento y agotada por aquel día, decidió que tomaría una ducha mientras se quitaba la peluca. Una vez limpia y envuelta en una enorme toalla negra, inspeccionó por primera vez la habitacion de Darién. Encontró el cajón donde guardaba su ropa deportiva y tomó unos pantalones y una sudadera, para poder moverse con comodidad.

Después de brevemente hablar con su padre y explicarle que pasaría una temporada en lo de Darién, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para el almuerzo. El pelinegro le había informado que no podría ir con ella hasta la tarde, por lo que cocino un simple omelette para ella sola. Escuchando los constantes reclamos del pelinegro en su cabeza, lo acompañó con una simple ensalada de mala gana. Tomó una revista de la mesa frente al sofá y la ojeó mientras comía. No quería prender el televisor, temiendo ver aquel cotilleo sobre ellos.

Iba por la mitad de su comida cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, lo que la sorprendió. Su departamento en Mount Eden no estaba tan lejos de Grey Lynn, pero eso era demasiado rápido hasta para Drew. Sin cuestionarselo demasiado ya que no esperaba a nadie más y siendo imposible que dejaran entrar a algún periodista, abrió la puerta encontrado a una pelinegra a quien reconoció inmediatamente. Ambas mujeres se miraron unos minutos.

-Hola Serena\- la saludo Rei con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo pasar?

Aun sin poder hablar, se hizo a un lado para que entrara al departamento. Una vez cerró la puerta, el silencio se instaló de nuevo. Era evidente que ninguna de las dos se esperaba la presencia de la otra en aquel lugar. La pelinegra observó el plato a medio terminar y comprendió que Darién no se encontraba presente.

-Vine a hablar con Darién, por todo lo que ha pasado\- le explicó mirándola nuevamente- Armando es pequeño aun para entender lo que pasa, pero los periodistas también han invadido mi casa. Seguramente esperando que hable en contra de ustedes. Lo que ellos no saben, es que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo.

Serena permaneció aún en silencio, tan quiera en su lugar que parecía una estatua sin vida. Sólo atinaba a acariciar automáticamente su vientre, como cada vez que necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Qué te parece si preparo un poco de té?\- consultó con una pequeña sonrisa- Aún debo disculparme por lo que hizo Nick. 

-Creo que no merezco nada\- sentenció vencida- Él puede pensar lo que quiera de mi. Me interpuse entre Darién y tu. No importa lo que pasó después, la primera falta fue mia.

Rei sonrió tranquilamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Serena la siguió a pocos pasos, pero aun manteniendo la distancia. La pelinegra buscó distraídamente los elementos necesarios para la infusión y sólo cuando todo estuvo dispuesto en el pequeño desayunador, la volvió a mirar.

-Ven\- la invito a que se sentara junto a ella. Una vez que estuvo sentada a su lado, continuó- Todos cometemos errores, Serena. Lo importante siempre es saber reconocerlos y buscar la manera de resolverlos. No pudiste evitar lo que pasó en la isla, pero hiciste un paso al costado, aun cuando te dolió profundamente. Yo, en cambio, trate de fingir que nada había pasado. La culpa de haber traicionado a alguien tan maravilloso como el padre de mi hijo me partía en dos, pero el amar a otro hombre terminó por consumirme. No lo supe ver en el momento, pensaba que era egoísta si le decía a Darién que ya no lo amaba cuando llegó. De salir a la luz la verdad, no perdería solamente a la que era su pareja, sino también a su mejor amigo. Entonces ¿quién le quedaría?

Serena dio un trago a su infusión, analizando sus palabras. Entendía la complicada postura de Rei. Quizás no habían sido tan distintas, ya que ambas en algún punto habían dejado a la persona que amaban por el bien de otros.

-Quiero que sepas, que yo no mandé a Nick para que te hablara\- sostuvo con un rictus solemne- Entiendo sus buenas intenciones. Le duele que mi falta de entendimiento con Darién afecte las cosas con Armando. Pero me comporté de mala manera y él tiene el derecho de reprocharmelo.

-Darién sufre por esta distancia contigo y Nick\- admitió Serena, mirándola a los ojos- No lo dice, pero lo sé. Después de hablar con Nick, le dije que tenía que hacer las paces contigo. Pero ahora, creo que tu también debes perdonarte. Armando es más importante que todos nosotros.

Rei dejó escapar una lágrima de emoción por sus palabras y le tomó la mano en forma de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra saber que la persona que está junto a Darién piensa también en nuestro hijo\- le sonrió apretando aún más su mano, con cariño- ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? 

-Estoy en la semana 21. Casi cinco meses\- le explicó levantando la sudadera para que quedara su vientre al descubierto- Según la última revisión, estaba todo en orden.

-Dejame decirte que prácticamente no se nota\- rio después de dar un sorbo a su taza- Con Armando, parecía un tonel durante todo el embarazo ¿Ya saben el sexo?

-Varón\- sonrió con ternura.

-Armando tendrá con quien jugar\- sentenció sonriendo- Creo que una hermana hubiera despertado sus celos. Deberé hablar con él para que se haga a la idea. Es un niño maravilloso y aceptará la situación si ve que yo no estoy triste. 

-¿Le hablaste ya de Nick y tu?

-No, pero es un niño muy perspicaz\- suspiró mirando el techo- Quiero decirle una vez que todo esté en buenos términos con Darién. Seguramente, ese sería también el momento oportuno para que le digan que no eres _su amiga_, sino su novia.

-¿Te hablo de esa noche? ¿Sabias que me conoció?\- consultó curiosa de que lo que el niño hubiera pensado.

-Por supuesto\- dejó la taza vacía- Estaba maravillado con tu embarazo, ser consciente de una nueva vida. Fue fácil deducir que eras tu. Me dijo que eras muy linda y buena, y que papá se veía muy feliz cuando estaba cerca tuyo y no dejaba de mirarte.

Fue entonces que Serena borró cualquier competencia o inseguridad estúpida de su mente con respecto a Rei. La pelinegra tenía sus virtudes y defectos, pero era una persona digna de admiración y comprendió que no hacía falta demasiado para que fueran amigas. Era lo mejor para Armando, Darién y ella misma.

.

Caía la noche cuando Darién llegó al departamento. Le había costado un buen raro pasar a los periodistas que se había agolpado alrededor de su automóvil, quienes lo habían seguido desde _Eden Park_. Tiró su bolso de entrenamiento al lado de la puerta y dejó las llaves en la mesada, buscando a Serena con la mirada. Sobre la mesa del comedor descansaban dos bolsas sin abrir de comida chatarra, por lo que negó junto a un suspiro. Algo llamó su atención en el sofá y fue entonces cuando la encontró dormida sosteniendo un libro sobre su pecho que lo hizo reir: _Rugby for Dummies_.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y la estudió mientras dormía. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde la isla le resultaba relajante ver su expresión de calma absoluta. Acarició el contorno de su rostro suavemente y sonrió aún más al reconocer que llevaba puesta su ropa. Apreciando aquel cuadro, cualquier tormento valía la pena. Se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos, cargándola. Como si instintivamente lo reconociera, se aferró a su cuello y escondió su rostro contra este y su hombro, aspirando profundamente.

-Hola\- lo saludo aun somnolienta, rozando sus labios contra su sensible piel.

Le devolvió una sonrisa como saludo y la llevó a su habitación, para recostara sobre su amplia cama. Ella lo estudió mientras se quitaba la camiseta y las zapatillas deportivas, para luego recostarse a su lado y envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

-Es realmente agradable llegar a casa y tenerte aquí, sólo para mí\- admitió acariciando su hermoso rostro.

-Puedo complacerte con eso sin problemas\- le aseguro con una tierna sonrisa- Pero, debo advertirte, que te saldrá caro.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cual es tu precio?\- consultó arrogante, mientras sentía sus manos recorriendo sus abdominales.

Sin decir nada más, atrajo su hermoso rostro hacia sus labios para besarlo con una mezcla de ternura y pasión. Aún no podía entender que tenía ese apuesto hombre que la hacía desear siempre un poco más, como una adicta. Quizás, su único consuelo era sentir que ella provocaba la misma reacción en Darién.

* * *

[4] **Super Rugby**: Campeonato profesional de rugby más importante del hemisferio sur, integrado por equipos de Nueva Zelanda, Sudáfrica, Australia, Argentina y Japón.

[5] **Eden Park**: Estadio deportivo situado en Auckland, destinado a la práctica del rugby y el cricket.

[6] **Massey** es un suburbio del noroeste de la ciudad de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me he tardado, no me odien por favor. **

**No me cansaré de decirlo: muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo al fic, creo que es difícil transmitir lo mucho que aprecio cada uno de sus palabras y espero que sigan diciéndome que les parece la historia. ¡Gracias y besos a todos!**

**Miko Fleur**


End file.
